Te recuperare
by yunypotter19
Summary: ¿que pasaria si la orden del fenix huviese sabido siempre lo de la muerte de James y Lily?, ¿y si ellos hubieran tenido algo que ver?, Harry muerto y Hermione y sus amigos descubren algo de la orden que nunca imaginaron. Mal en sumarys espero que entren y
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con otra nueva historia que espero que les guste a todos.

Liz esta es la que te comente, bueno espero que os guste aquí la dejo pa quien la lea.

**_Te recuperare:_**

**_1ª.Cuatro años después y un mensaje._**

Hay se encontraba ella, sentada en la hierva delante de su tumba, maldito necio, si le hubiera echo caso, si no fuera tan obstinado, ahora ella estaba allí delante de esa lápida tan fría y tan odiosa, esa lápida que le pertenecía a él, esa lápida que no podía dejar de mirar, y que conseguía que se enfadara, y que lágrimas y más lágrimas de impotencia llenaran sus ojos, como odiaba estar allí delante de esta, con una chapa que traía grabado su nombre, el nombre de una de las personas más importantes de su vida, y todo por no seguir su consejo, y lanzarse ante todo al peligro, por salvarla a ella y a Ron, eso era tan duro, si no hubieran sido tan idiotas él ahora no estaría hay, estaría a su lado, esperando la hora de la cena, y no como estaban en ese momento ella delante de lo que era su tumba, se fijo en las fechas.

Que mal lo había pasado a lo largo de esos cuatro años era algo tan odioso, ella se había refugiado en sus estudios pero no era la única Ron también lo había echo, los dos se culpaban por la muerte de él, y eso era algo que los había unido en una profunda oscuridad, y en una rutina ante los estudios, como odiaba ese mundo, como odiaba esa historia que le había tocado vivir (espero que a la autora no), pero no había vuelta.

Ahora sus vidas eran tan diferentes, Ron y ella compartían un apartamento, eran muy amigos, ya no discutían tanto, no por que se llevaran mejor, sino por que siempre que empezaban a discutir les hacía falta esa frase tan propia de él, y les hacía recordar cosas que querían olvidar.

Ella se había convertido en la nueva profesora de Dcao en Howarts, Mcgonagall le había ofrecido el puesto y ella lo había aceptado, así estaría más cerca de él, por que al igual que Dumbledore él había pedido ser enterrado en Howarts su único hogar, pero también era Aurora en el ministerio cuando no estaba en Howarts.

Ron por su parte trabajaba en el departamento de Aurores como uno de sus principales defensores, Ginny se había convertido en la secretaria del primer ministro, a los gemelos les iba bien en sus tiendas, Persy al final se reconcilio con su madre tras la caída de Voldemort, Remus trabajaba en el departamento de Aurores como el estratega del equipo, Arthur Weasley había sido ascendido en su puesto, y ahora a los Weasley les iba mucho mejor económicamente.

Otra que lo había pasado muy mal con su partida fue la señora Weasley, sufrió como una madre cuando pierde a su hijo, y estuvo mucho tiempo llorando, por él.

Pero no tanto como ella lloro y lloraba por su mejor amigo, por que en la chapa que se podía ver en la lápida traía el nombre de "Harry James Potter" Tus amigos que te querían y te recordaran siempre.

-Y así a sido amigo mío, aquí me tienes como todos los días, maldiciendo ese día una y otra vez, deseando que nunca hubiera pasado, derramando lágrimas como una tonta como siempre que vengo a verte, todos los días a esta misma hora, hoy he quedado con Luna Lovegood y los demás te gustara saber que ya a conseguido su propósito la han nombrado jefa del departamento de misterios, ella cree que allí encontrara respuesta a muchas cosas, ya sabes que siempre le ha gustado eso de las cosas raras, creo que a Ron le gusta mucho, pero al igual que yo cree que no merece ser feliz, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que haga ya de una vez su vida, ¿recuerdas nuestro último año, seguro que si, estaba tan enamorado ya a finales de ese año, que siempre lo pillábamos embobado intentando que ella no se diera cuenta, y pensar que lo consiguió, pues ella no sabe nada aun, pero a ella se le nota que también lo quiere, Draco Malfoy esta en el departamento de Aurores, es muy bueno en lo que hace, desde que se volvió a nuestro bando en nuestro último año, es nuestro amigo, no ha cambiado nada en su carácter sigue pensando que es irresistible, tampoco es que sea su culpa después de todo las chicas no dejan de perseguirlo, se lleva a matarse con Ginny, aunque yo creo que se gustan mutuamente, pero quien sabe.

Bueno amigo, me tengo que marchar vendré mañana para hablar más contigo.-

Una chica de cabellos castaños, largo hasta los hombros, con su pelo alborotado, y unos ojos acaramelados, conocida como Hermione Granger se levanto de enfrente de la tumba que más le dolía ver, y se encamino a las puertas del castillo de Howarts de magia y Hechicería, para asistir a sus clases como profesora de Dcao.

Al llegar a su aula entro y se encontró con un monto de chicos de edades entre los doce y trece años, eran de segundo año en Howarts.

-Buenos días chicos.- dijo esta con una sonrisa en los labios, que no hacía juego con el brillo de haber estado llorando hacía unos momentos.

.Buenos días profesora.- dijeron los alumnos.

-Yo seré vuestra profesora de Dcao, a partir de este año, me llamo Hermione Granger, y antes yo ocupaba uno de esos pupitres.- dijo esta, y los alumnos la miraron sorprendidos, al menos los hijos de magos, por que los hijos de muggels no habían oído hablar de ella.

-Esta usted diciendo que es Hermione Granger, la que acabo con el que no debe de ser nombrado junto con Harry Potter.-

-Esa misma.- dijo ella no tan contenta.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al chico mientras que los demás se ponían a cuchichear cosas.

-Yo me llamo, Samuel Destech.- dijo el chico.

-Muy bien señor Destech, si yo soy esa Hermione Granger, pero bueno el quien soy, o lo que hice no tiene que ver con esta asignatura, sino con la de Historia de la magia, así que en esa asignatura se enteraran de todo lo que tiene que ver con eso, aquí solo soy su profesora de Dcao, y mi trabajo es enseñarles esa materia.- dijo esta y la clase se quedo en silencio, y ella comenzó a dar su clase sin mayores percances.

Los días fueron pasando y Hermione siempre hacía lo mismo, iba a visitar a Harry, todas las mañanas antes de ir a dar sus clases, casi nunca desayunaba, y después se iba a dar sus clases, en sus ratos libres preparaba su siguiente clase, era una de las profesoras más querida de Howarts, y entre los chicos era muy popular, con sus 21 años, era una chica bastante guapa, y a los chicos les encantaba su profesora, mientras que algunas de las chicas no les caía demasiado bien, su vida seguía siendo la biblioteca, se pasaba la vida pendiente de esta, y siempre que alguien la buscaba la encontraba allí.

Los fines de semana, los pasaba siempre cerca de la tumba de Harry y conversaba con esta aunque sabía que nunca recibiría respuesta, pero eso la hacía sentirse cerca de Harry.

Ron ese fin de semana había decidido ir a ver a su mejor amiga, pues ya había pasado dos meses desde que había llegado a Howarts, y no había ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez.

Sabía que dejarla entrar en Howarts como profesora había sido una mala idea, pues aunque estaría cerca de Harry, eso le haría más daño que bien, pues resultaba obvio que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, o al menos eso pensaba él, pues no sabía con certeza nada, ya que Hermione nunca se lo había dicho, pero algo le decía que era cierto, que Hermione amaba a Harry, aunque era algo bastante doloroso de pensar pues si era así, Hermione lo estaría pasando muy mal, llevaba cuatro años culpándose de la muerte de Harry, vale que lo que paso en parte era culpa de ellos, pues cayeron en la trampa como dos tontos poniéndole así en bandeja la vida de Harry a Voldemort, pero ya bastaba con culparse, y no dejar de mortificarse con eso, como para que ahora Hermione se encerrara en Howarts, donde él estaba enterrado, sitió que llevaba sin pisar desde ese mismo día del entierro.

Llego al despacho de Mcgonagall la directora de Howarts desde finales de su sexto año.

-Hola buenas profesora Mcgonagall, venía a ver a Hermione.- dijo este al escuchar la voz de la directora diciendo que pasase.

-O mucho gusto en verlo de nuevo por aquí señor Weasley, deje ya de llamarme profesora hace cuatro años que no lo soy.- dijo esta con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- pregunto él.

-La señorita Granger, es muy buena profesora, los alumnos la adoran, y sus clases son muy buenas, estuve acertada al pedirle que fuera la nueva profesora.- dijo ella.

-Bueno, en parte si, pero es que desde que llego a Howarts, yo no la he visto ni una sola vez.- dijo este.

-Bueno, pues vaya a la biblioteca seguro que la encontrará allí.- dijo esta.

-Muchas gracias, volveré otro día a visitarla.- dijo este sonriendo a su profesora.

Cuando Ron salió del despacho Mcgonagall negó con la cabeza.

-No es justo.-

-Yo también pienso eso, ese día no debería de haber sido así.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero ellos lo están pasando mal.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Siguen culpándose por lo que paso.- dijo Dumbledore desde su cuadro.

-Si.- dijo esta.

-Bueno tendrá que superarlo en algún momento, se que no es fácil Harry, era una persona muy especial.- dijo Dumbledore, y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios.

Ron llego a la biblioteca pero no encontró a Hermione y cuando se iba a ir se encontró con una chica de diecisiete años y decidió preguntarle.

-Perdona podrías decirme ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la profesora Granger?- la chica lo miro como evaluándolo y le dijo:

-De seguro que en la biblioteca.- dijo esta.

-Es obvio que no, sino no te preguntaría.- dijo Ron mirándola.

-¿Por qué la buscas, ¿y quién eres tú?-

-Soy Ronald Weasley y soy su mejor amigo.- dijo este un poco enfadado.

-¿Eres Ronald Weasley, ¿El mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ¿el que lo ayudo en la batalla final?-

Ron la miro y un brillo de tristeza le cruzo el rostro, él no lo había ayudado, por él estaba muerto ahora.

-Si soy yo.- dijo este en una voz cargada con demasiada tristeza.

-Tal vez la encuentres en la tumba de Harry Potter.- dijo esta y cuando vio como Ron se iba a marchar le dijo:

-Lo más seguro es que este llorando.- y después se marcho.

Ron se fue hacía donde se encontraba la tumba del que había sido su mejor amigo, al llegar se encontró a una Hermione escribiendo mientras hablaba con nadie.

-Pues ya ves, ahora todos los chicos dicen que soy guapa, ¿te lo puedes creer, hasta me mandan cartas, es muy gracioso el leerlas, te voy a confesar algo Harry, cuando tenía dieciséis años, mi deseo sin cumplir fue recibir una carta de Ron, o solo una declaración, pero no sucedió, y en séptimo, bueno tu ya sabes se enamoro de Luna, si te digo la verdad ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca pensé en que pasaría mi vida con él, sabía que me gustaba y mucho, estoy segura de que te habías dado cuenta, me conocías mejor que nadie, eras mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, pero hay cosas que te ocultaba, muchas cosas, sobre todo en nuestro último año, si no me hubiera distanciado tanto de ti, estoy segura de que no abría pasado lo que paso, pero con la búsqueda de los Horcuxes, y el destruirlos, no tenías tiempo para muchas cosas, que se te escapaban, estoy segura, que nunca te diste cuenta de que a Pavarati, le gustabas, y que era ella la que te mandaba esos anónimos, bueno no todos, el colgante que recibiste en forma anónima te lo regale yo, nunca te lo pude decir, hasta ahora, no tuve el valor de decirte que era un regalo mío.

Harry, no sabes lo que te echo de menos, es muy duro esto de no estar a tú lado, nunca pensé que me dolería de esta forma el perderte, es un dolor que no quiere irse, no se a que se debe, pero cada día que pasa me es más difícil seguir adelante sin ti, a Ron se que le tengo a mi lado pero no eres tú, no son tus ojos los que me miran y me interrogan, Harry esto es muy duro como quisiera que volvieses.- dijo esta y no pudo evitar volver a llorar una vez más, como siempre que estaba cerca de él.

-Hermione, por dios, tienes que dejar esto.- dijo la voz de Ron desde detrás de ella abrazándola.

-No puedo, es muy difícil, Ron, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, todos los días me levanto deseando verlo, tenerlo a mi lado, deseando ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, si tan solo no hubiéramos caído en esa entupida trampa, no es justo, no se merecía eso.- esta oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico que la abrazaba.

-Hermione, yo mejor que nadie te comprende, pero eso ya pasó, tenemos que olvidarlo ya, han pasado cuatro años, y no podemos seguir culpándonos una y otra vez.-

-Ron, te juro que lo he intentado, por todos los medios que hay pero no puedo, lo tengo en mi mente grabado como si fuera algo, que no me dejara nunca, es imposible, y no entiendo por que a mí me cuesta tanto, y sin embargo a Ginny que era la que estuvo con él, no le cuesta tanto, ella lo ha olvidado, no tardo más de un año en superarlo, y yo llevo cuatro años, soñando siempre con él, con su sonrisa, con todo, pero lo peor es que es como si estuviera a mi lado, lo veo a la misma edad que nosotros, es muy difícil, solo se me ocurre una cosa, y es utilizar algún hechizo, pero no quiero por que me da miedo olvidarlo, aunque se que será mejor para mí, no quiero olvidarlo, y no entiendo el por qué.-

-Hermione, yo no te puedo decir que es lo que te pasa, solo puedo estar a tú lado e intentar ayudarte, y sinceramente creo que lo mejor es que dejes Howarts, este sitio tiene demasiados recuerdos de él, y además esta su tumba, esto es acerté más daño a ti misma.-

-No puedo alejarme de este sitio Ron estuve cuatro años alejada y ahora que he vuelto, no me siento capaz de alejarme de nuevo.-

Desde la ventana del despacho de Mcgonagall, ella y Dumbledore lo estaban viendo todo.

-Creo que sería conveniente entregarles la carta.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo pienso igual, Harry me pidió que se la entregara cuando estuviera preparada.- dijo esta sacando una carta de su escritorio.

-Yo he hecho llegar ya lo necesario.- dijo Dumbledore en un susurro cuando vio que esta salía de su despacho.

Ron y Hermione seguían estando donde la tumba de Harry solo que ahora Hermione estaba sin llorar los dos estaban callados y al ver que Mcgonagall se acercaba los dos se levantaron a la vez.

-Hola a ambos.-

-Hola profesora Mcgonagall.-

-Dejen ya de llamarme profesora.- los dos sonrieron y ella les dijo:

-Chicos, yo, bueno esto es complicado, mira lo primero es pedirle perdón señorita Granger, por no entregársela antes, pero es que él me pidió que la guardara hasta el momento que creyese oportuno entregársela, y bueno creo que ya ha llegado el momento de eso.- dijo esta y le entrego un sobre.

Ron y Hermione la miraban sin entender, pero cuando Hermione lo cogió y vio la letra se quedo helada era la de Harry.

-Es de Harry.-

-Así es señorita Granger, el señor Potter me la dio antes de marcharse a la última batalla, y me pidió lo que ya les he comentado.-

-Gracias.- dijo esta pues no podía decir nada más, siempre había deseado poder saber que pensaba Harry en esos momentos, y ahora lo más seguro es que esa carta se lo dijera.

-Yo les dejo solos para que la lean.- dijo esta y se fue dejando a sus dos ex alumnos contemplando el sobre, sin saber si abrirlo o no.

-Venga Hermione ábrelo ya.- dijo un impaciente Ron.

-Ya voy.- fue lo único que contesto la chica.

Hermione abrió el sobre con cuidado, y dentro encontró dos pergaminos los cogió y se dispuso a leerlos.

"**_Para mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano."_** Hermione le entrego el pergamino a Ron y este lo cogió con impaciencia y lo abrió mientras comenzaba a leerlo.

Hermione mientras tanto tenía el otro pergamino en su mano y leyó lo que en él traía.

"**_Para mi mejor amiga"_** al leer esa frase Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón no sabía el motivo, y en su mente resonaban esas tres palabras y unas más que su mente le recordaba últimamente mucho.

"-Mi mejor amiga, Hermione eso fuiste siempre su mejor amiga.-"

Abrió la última carta que recibiría de Harry en toda su vida con miedo de hacerlo.

_**-Hola Hermione.**_

_**Si lees esto quiere decir que ya no estoy con vosotros y créeme cuando te digo que no debes preocuparte, por que te confesare que ese era mi mayor deseo desde hacía mucho reunirme con mis padres, con Sirius, y con Dumbledore.**_

_**Perdona que sea tan sincero en este tema, es doloroso que yo te diga que ese era mi mayor deseo, pero al igual que nunca te dije que ese deseo existía ahora y solo de esta manera encuentro el valor Grifindor del que dispongo, para decirte algo que no te diría si no supiera que leerás esto cuando no este, cuando no pueda traerte ningún dolor de cabeza ante el secreto que me ha hecho ir distanciándome de ti en este último año.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Ron, lo entendí desde el principio, y no me engañe nunca ante ese echo, era lógico, él siempre con sus bromas y sus cosas, siempre el alma del grupo en los peores momentos, pero déjame decirte que es un don de todos y cada uno de los Weasley, el alegrar a la gente en los peores momentos, tranquila aunque lo sabía nunca se lo dije a Ron, fue algo que me guarde para mí, y me sentía feliz por vosotros pues también estaba seguro de que Ron sentía lo mismo por ti, y de seguro que si Luna no hubiera aparecido estaríais juntos desde principios de nuestro último curso, ahora llega el momento de pedirte perdón por mis deseos ante ese detalle, se cumplieron todos y cada uno de ellos, y yo me sentía mal al verte a ti triste ante el echo de que Ron te ignorara, pero yo me sentía mal por que por muy contento que estuviera de que vosotros os quisierais estaba celoso.**_

_**Si has leído bien celoso, Hermione, por que desde el verano antes de nuestro último año, descubrí que me había enamorado de ti y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no estuvierais juntos, pues para mí eso sería un golpe muy duro de soportar, algo que me dejaría mal ante el echo de que la persona que yo quería estaba con mi mejor amigo, y que a su vez ella era mi mejor amiga, la chica a la que le contaba todos y cada uno de mis problemas, todos menos uno.**_

_**¿Cómo explicarle a mi mejor amiga que me he enamorado de ella y pedirle consejo ante ese echo, me resultaba imposible decírtelo, y menos sabiendo que estarías incomoda ante esto, por que sabía que tú no me correspondías y no quería admitir que te lo dijera y tú no me volvieras a mirar de la manera que lo hacías siempre brindándome tus sonrisas que cada vez me hacían desear más y más besarte, y por que sabía que no podía hacerlo me aleje de ti, por que el deseo de tenerte en mis brazos cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable, perdona por no haber sido sincero y haber sido injusto robándote esas sonrisas, esas miradas de tus ojos acaramelados que me encantaba mirar y descubrir que ocultabas o te preocupaba pero nunca encontré nada de lo que más deseaba encontrar en ellos hacía mí, solo ese brillo que te aparecía en los ojos cuando nos veías a Ron y a mi o solo a Ron, y por ese brillo me di cuenta de que a quien amabas era a él y no a mi.**_

_**Bueno solo me queda decirte que por favor no llores por que se que este donde este siempre estaré vigilándote y cuidando que estés bien, te quise mucho Hermione, te adoré como a nadie para que en el último momento descubrir que todo ese cariño se convirtió en amor, por eso Te amare en silencio y eternamente este donde este.**_

_**Un beso muy fuerte y no te preocupes de nada, que yo me encargaré de que todo te vaya bien.**_

_**Por cierto tengo que pedirte perdón por que no fui capaz de negarme a mis instintos y solo me queda confesarte que te robe un beso la noche antes de que te secuestrasen, y ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida.**_

_**Te quiere tu siempre mejor amigo Harry James Potter."**_

Hermione dejo de leer la carta para sentirse feliz y mal al mismo tiempo, no entendía por que se sentía así, pero un sentimiento afloro en ella que la hizo llorar de rabia, pues en ese momento y tras leer esa carta odio a Harry Potter como nunca antes lo había echo.

Miro a Ron y descubrió en su rostro una sonrisa triste, y al girarse y encontrarse con la placa con el nombre de este no lo soporto y se tiro ante la tumba para comenzar a golpear donde se encontraría el ataúd a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-No es justo, no me puedes hacer esto, decírmelo ahora, eres un cobarde, siempre lo mismo preocupándote por los demás, y ahora ¿qué quieres que haga yo?-

Ron se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-No es justo, no es justo, él no esta no puedo responderle no puedo decírselo no puedo.-

-¿Decirle qué Hermione?- dijo Ron pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amiga por que escucho la voz de la persona a la que él más quería.

-Chicos tengo que hablar con vosotros dos.- Luna llegaba corriendo al lado de ellos y al ver a Hermione llorando y con una carta en la mano se quedo quieta y poso su mirada en Ron y vio la carta de este y dijo:

-Ya os las han dado.- Ron y Hermione la miraron sorprendidos ella sabía de esas cartas y no les había dicho nada a ellos.

-¿Lo sabias?- dijo Ron mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Yo me hizo jurar que no diría nada de verdad que no podía deciros hasta que Mcgonagall os las diera.- dijo esta intentando que la entendieran.

-¿Sabes lo que dice la carta?- pregunto Ron.

Luna afirmo con la cabeza mientras su vista se posaba en los ojos llorosos de Hermione.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, se supone que eras mi amiga.- dijo esta sin apartarle la mirada.

-Hermione él me lo pidió, yo intente que te lo contara, le dije que lo mejor era que hablara contigo, pero no quiso hacerme caso, me decía que no era justo para ti, y además no sería justo para él tampoco saber que tú lo pasabas mal por su culpa.

Luego paso lo que paso y le tuve que dar la razón, pues si ya te costo tanto, y te sigue costando el recuperarte de su muerte, si lo hubieras sabido en su momento, tuve miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar, por eso calle lo de la carta y todo lo que sabía al respecto.-

Hermione no le dijo nada más, en parte entendía las razones de Luna pero ese sentimiento que no sabía que existía por parte de su mejor amigo hacía ella le había echo dudar sobre algunas cosas que había estado pensando en los últimos meses.

Hermione se levanto con la ayuda de Ron y los dos dijeron a la vez:

-¿Qué querías Luna?-

Luna levanto la vista hacía ellos y dijo:

-Necesito que vengáis rápido la orden tiene que reunirse en Grinmult Place a pasado algo.-

Ron, y Hermione abrieron mucho los ojos hacía cuatro años que no pasaba nada para que la orden se reuniera, algo malo debería de estar pasando si era necesario eso.

Los tres se encaminaron al despacho de Mcgonagall y una agitada profesora los estaba esperando.

-Venga entrar ahora mismo en la chimenea, e ir a Grinmult Place.- dijo esta aceleradamente.

Todos hicieron lo que la profesora les había ordenado pues por lo visto si que era algo muy importante.

Al llegar a Grinmult Place todos se fueron a la cocina el lugar donde siempre se celebraban las reuniones de la orden del fénix.

Al entrar en la cocina descubrieron que eran los últimos en llegar, allí se encontraban Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moddy, Kinsgley, Hagrig, y Madame Maxime, Todos los Weasley al completo, junto con sus respectivas mujeres, Seamus Finigan, Neville Lombotong, Deán Thomas, Dennis y Colin Creyve, las hermanas Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, y todos los antiguos miembros del ED, más todos los antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix, exceptuando por supuesto a sus dos lideres es decir a Albus Dumbledore y a Harry Potter.

Hermione se sorprendió al verlos a todos allí reunidos, y fue Moddy el que comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos hay malas noticias.- todos esperaron para que siguiera hablando pero no siguió así que Hermione fue la que tomo la palabra y pregunto lo que los otros no hacían.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Los mortinfagos han vuelto a dar señales de vida, al parecer quieren volver a las andadas, hoy ha sido descubierta la marca tenebrosa en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí era enteramente de Muggels, y al llegar allí encontremos a todos los muggels muertos, y apilados en una de las plazas, y en la fuente de la plaza un mensaje que no logramos descifrar.- dijo Moddy, con su voz de manera que la noticia parecía peor de lo que era y ya de por si era bastante mala.

Hermione los miro y dijo:

-¿Cómo es que no se puede leer el mensaje?-

-Esta escrito en otra lengua y no sabemos descifrarla.- dijo Mcgonagall desde la puerta.

Todos miraron a Mcgonagall y fue Ron el que dijo:

-¿Dónde esta ese mensaje?- Moddy saco un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo desdoblo colocándolo encima de la mesa.

Hermione pidió permiso para cogerlo y Moddy se lo dio, cogió el papel y lo examino detenidamente.

Hermione miraba el papel sin ser capaz de despegar su vista de él en el papel estaban escritas las siguientes líneas.

"



"

Ron se acercó detrás de ella para poder ver lo que la hoja traía, pero al ver las letras comenzó a marearse pues nada de lo que hay traía lo entendía, al ver su expresión Draco y Ginny se acercaron junto con Luna.

Todos observaron el papel sin entender nada, Hermione soltó el papel y en su rostro no había nada más que decepción y dijo:

-No se que dice este mensaje, nunca antes había visto esta clase de escritura.- dijo esta y los demás hicieron afirmaciones iguales a las de ella, pues ninguno allí sabía de esa clase de escritura.

La reunión solo trato de las precauciones que tendrían que tomar a partir de ese momento con los mortinfagos.

La reunión termino sobre las diez de la noche, y cada uno se fue a su casa, Hermione y Ron se fueron juntos, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas.

Al llegar a la casa de ambos Hermione se fue derecha al salón Ron la miro pues le resultaba raro, que Hermione fuera al salón era el sitio que menos pisaba de la casa, la vio acercarse a la chimenea, y coger polvos Flu y decir a las llamas:

-Luna Lovegood, ven te necesito.- Ron la observaba sin decir nada, de la chimenea comenzó a salir ese humo verde con las llamas del mismo color para que segundos después una chica vestida con un pijama muggel que le quedaba un poco grande apareciera por esta.

-Hermione estaba apunto de acostarme, ¿qué pasa, ¿qué quieres?-

-Luna llama a Ginny a trabes de la red Flu, después vas tú Ron, llamaras a Draco y a Neville.- si alguno de los dos no entendió el por que de esas dos peticiones, o mejor dicho ordenes no preguntaron solo hicieron lo que la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos acaramelados les pedía que hicieran.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos la sala de la casa de Hermione y Ron que parecía ser bastante amplia ya no lo era tanto, en esta se encontraban los seis chicos, y cinco de ellos esperando una explicación por parte de Hermione ante esa reunión a las once y media de la noche.

-Bueno Granger me vas a decir ¿por qué estoy en pijama de pie en medio de la sala de estar de tú casa y de la de ese Weasley?- dijo Draco con su típico tono de superioridad.

-Mejor di, con la mitad de tú pijama Malfoy, ¿dónde esta la fortuna de tú familia es que ya te la gastaste y no te quedo para comprarte la parte de arriba del pijama?- dijo Ginny atacando al chico rubio y este por toda respuesta sonrió y dijo:

-Weasley, este es mi pijama y sirve para que vosotras veáis lo que nunca podréis tener.-

Hermione rodó los ojos y Luna se echo a reír y dijo:

-Tranquilo Draco que yo por lo menos no me muero por eso.- y Hermione se unió a sus risas y dijo:

-Y yo tampoco.- después de dejar eso de lado dijo Ron:

-Bueno Hermione nos vas a explicar que pasa o ¿no?-

-¿Tú tampoco lo sabes?-

-No, no me ha dicho nada, nada más llegar ha avisado a Luna y nos ha dicho que os llamáramos a vosotros.-

-¿A qué viene todo esto Hermione?- preguntaron a la vez Neville y Ginny, esta le dedico una sonrisa al chico y este se la devolvió con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro, y un rubio bufo ante lo visto.

-Bueno me dejare de misterios se lo que decía ese mensaje.-

-¿Qué mensaje?-

-Dios Ron eres idiota o ¿qué, el mensaje de Moddy el que enseño en la reunión.- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.

-¿Y por qué dijiste que no lo sabías, debemos de avisar a Moddy.- dijo Neville pero Draco y Luna lo detuvieron en su sitio.

-Dios hay que ser idiotas, es obvio que ese mensaje no era para ellos sino para nosotros.-

-En realidad era para mi yo debía de elegir a quien se lo contaba y creo que solo puedo confiar en vosotros cinco, así que por eso estamos aquí ahora.- dijo esta.

-Bueno pues dinos ¿de qué se trata?- dijo Ginny, Neville se volvió a sentar y Luna no apartaba la mirada de Hermione.

-Chicos una vez que os lo diga no podréis hablar con nadie que no este en esta sala hoy y ahora, será solo algo de nosotros cinco, es importante que nadie de fuera se entere aquí y ahora haremos un pacto para que no salga nada de lo que ahora digamos y hablemos aquí.-

-Esta bien sacad vuestras varitas.- dijo Ginny, y todos buscaron la suya y se colocaron en circulo, apuntando todos con sus varitas al centro del circulo, y de todas salieron un hilo de color rojo como el más intenso, y se unieron en un nudo que todos rompieron justo en el mismo momento.

Ese pacto lo había inventado Harry y solo esos seis sabían de él, Draco solo lo había hecho una vez, y fue la única vez que se sintió de verdad importante entre la gente, querido por los que lo rodeaban, pero esa fue una promesa que uno de ellos rompió, pues justo después de rescatar a Ron y Hermione hicieron la promesa de volver todos con vida, pero el de pelo azabache y ojos verdes no la cumplió, él nunca regreso.

-Bueno ya esta echo, ahora te toca decir a ti.- dijo Luna impaciente.

-Pues haya va el mensaje traducido, os diré que estaba escrito en griego antiguo, es un idioma de los muggels, por eso ellos no lo reconocían, pero bueno eso da igual la traducción es la siguiente:

"**_Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que se os ha estado ocultando, ¿estáis dispuestos a seguir a los que os han estado mintiendo, ¿seréis capaces de seguir adelante sabiendo lo que os revelamos aquí, lo descubrimos hace poco pero os podéis fiar de lo que aquí decimos, este mensaje no es de los que han hecho esta masacre, somos otros que no estamos dispuestos a seguir dejando que jueguen con vosotros pero solo si vosotros no os dejáis engañar más por ellos._**

**_Aquellos dispuestos a descubrir la verdad estad en el departamento de misterios el día 17 de Julio._**

**_Aquella que sabemos que lo sabe leer le pedimos que solo lo cuente a quien crea conveniente, pero creo que lo mejor será avisarte de que esos que dicen ser de la orden del fénix, no son de fiar."_**

Eso es todo.- dijo esta y vio como los otros la miraban extrañados.


	2. ¿Esta es la verdad?, una prueba de ello

_**¿Esta es la verdad, Una prueba de ello.**_

-¿A qué se referirán, ¿crees de verdad que no se trata de los mortinfagos, ¿qué no es una trampa?-

-Yo creo que no, además no creo que los mortinfagos sepan escribir en griego, es demasiado muggel para que ellos lo conozcan.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno y ¿qué vas a hacer?- dijo Ron.

-Yo voy a ir, estaré en el departamento de misterios el 17 de Julio, vosotros podéis o no ir, eso es cosa vuestra.- dijo ella muy segura no sabía el motivo pero creía que la nota le revelaría algo importante.

Los demás la miraron un poco sin saber que decir y que hacer pues eso era muy raro, ¿y si era una trampa, ¿y si luego les pasaba algo, podrían fiarse de lo que ese mensaje decía.

-Mira Hermione no se que pensar, yo creo que no voy a ir.- dijo Ginny.

-Tienes miedo ¿de qué sea verdad, ¿de qué nos han estado engañando?- dijo Hermione.

-No se que pensar, en la orden están mis padres, no creo que me mintieran, no les creo capaces de eso.- añadió Ron.

-Yo por mi parte no quiero meterme en otra nueva aventura, estoy cansado después de lo que paso en la batalla final, no creo querer perder a algún amigo más por esto.- dijo Draco sorprendiendo a todos, sabían que Harry y Draco se habían echo muy amigos en el último año de Howarts, pero no creyeron que a Draco le hubiera importado tanto la muerte de Harry.

-Yo Hermione pienso como Draco.- dijo Neville.

-Hermione, es que es difícil pensar que de verdad han estado mintiéndonos, yo lo siento si quieres yo te ayudo a entrar pero no me quedare.- dijo Luna.

-Bueno entonces iré yo sola espero que no me delatéis hemos hecho un pacto.- dijo esta y los demás le dijeron que no la delatarían que no se preocupara por eso.

-Yo pienso que no deberías de ir, puede ser peligroso Hermione.- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento pero me da igual lo que me digáis voy a ir.- dijo esta dejando en claro que nada le haría cambiar de idea.

-Hermione ¿Qué esperas encontrar?- pregunto Luna.

-No lo se pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarme manejar, y si eso es lo que están haciendo conmigo, no lo permitiré.-

-Pues yo creo que esperas encontrar algo que tenga que ver con Harry.- dijo la chica de rubios cabellos, los demás que aunque también lo pensaban no se habían atrevido a decirlo miraban a Luna asombrados por su atrevimiento.

-Tal vez, no te digo que no, pero si piensas eso, es por que por vuestra cabeza también a pasado la posibilidad de que puede ser algo relacionado con él.- dijo esta mirándolos a todos y en las miradas de ellos descubrió que era cierto lo que acababa de afirmar.

-Bueno si eso era todo yo me voy que quiero dormir.- dijo Draco bostezando.

-Yo también, por cierto Hermione ¿cuándo te unes al departamento de aurores?- dijo Neville.

-Dentro de un mes que acaban las clases volveré a mi puesto como la que planea las estrategias con Remus Lupin.- dijo esta.

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, la última en irse fue Luna, despidiéndose de ambos y diciéndole a Hermione que se lo pensara muy bien antes de ir allí.

Hermione no hablo nada con Ron, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, y pensando en todo lo que había pasado se quedo dormida.

En su sueño vio el departamento de misterios, y se veía a ella misma de pie esperando a alguien, y ante ellas tres personas se presentaron, pero cuando abría los ojos para poder verlas se despertó.

Hermione se fue a Howarts, para dar sus clases y volvió a su rutina.

Ron y los demás estaban muy dudosos, les preocupaba lo que Hermione les había dicho, pero sobre todo el que ella fuera sola, todos pensaban en lo mismo pero ninguno se lo decía a los otros.

Estaban preocupados y dudaban, dios sabe que dudaban, pues era muy difícil no dudar ante ese mensaje, pero ninguno quería arriesgarse ante el echo de que alguno de ellos muriera por otro misterio que resolver en sus vidas, lo mejor era olvidarse y seguir adelante con todo, eso era lo mejor, pero ¿y si era verdad, ¿y si estaban siendo manipulados?

Malditas dudas decían todos, y así paso el tiempo, y llego el día señalado.

Hermione llego al ministerio y se dirigió a su despacho de aurora, no hablo con nadie a pesar de que Remus, estaba preocupado por la chica pues parecía estar en otro mundo, e impaciente, miraba el reloj o por la ventana cada cinco minutos, y siempre que le preguntaba le decía que no le pasaba nada, por lo que Remus Lupin siempre tan atentó se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba de verdad y era con Hermione y los otros, pues todos estaban igual de nerviosos que ella.

Hermione miro una vez más el reloj y vio que eran las ocho y media de la tarde, era muy tarde para estar todavía en el ministerio, pero ella seguía allí esperando que dieran las diez, Remus se levanto de su sitió y se despidió de ella diciendo que ya la vería mañana.

Él había convocado a la orden sin que ninguno de los implicados lo supiera, pues quería saber haber si alguien sabía que les pasaba a esos seis.

La hora llego, y Hermione vio como Luna salía del ascensor y la llamaba con la mano.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que sería a esta hora?-

-No lo se presentimiento.- dijo Hermione y ambas bajaron en el ascensor, al llegar a la sala del velo, Luna se despidió de ella no muy segura de si irse o quedarse pues la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Hermione se quedo allí sola esperando en el centro de la sala del velo de la muerte y su mente le trajo todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar, bueno al menos lo que ella recordaba, pues dio gracias a dios el no haber visto a Sirius caer, ni el ver la expresión de Harry ante ese echo.

Sintió miedo y las dudas llegaron a ella, maldita sea ¿no se podían haber quedado donde estaban en otro lado, y dejarla a ella con la seguridad que había tenido desde que leyó el mensaje?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la sala sino que cinco personas más la acompañaban.

-Hermione tranquilízate.- dijo la voz de Ginny.

Esta se giro y se encontró con las cinco personas a las que más valoraba en la vida, en realidad eran seis pero una de ellas ya no estaba.

-Chicos, habéis venido.-

-Granger no pensarías que te íbamos a dejar sola, la pandilla Potter, ha vuelto a las andadas.- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, y todos recordaron el mismo momento de sus vidas en el que Harry había dicho eso por primera vez, y como se habían quedado con ese mote al final, y como en los viejos tiempos, los seis integrantes de esta, violando algunas normas ante un nuevo misterio en sus vidas.

Los seis sonrieron, y se giraron esperando lo que allí pasaría con mucha intriga.

Pasó media hora y nada pasaba y cuando Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, una luz cegadora apareció envolviéndolos a todos y dejándolos ciegos por unos segundos, todos cerraron los ojos, para después de unos cinco minutos abrirlos, y encontrarse ante tres personas vestidas con túnicas largas y blancas, y con cabellos rubios, y ojos en blanco.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer.

-¿Solo vosotros habéis venido?-

-Esperábamos a una persona más.- dijo la mujer, Hermione se extraño, pues creyó que solo hacía falta avisar a estos y a nadie más.

-Bueno no importa, si solo vosotros queréis saber sabréis, pero ¿estáis dispuestos a aceptar la verdad ante todo, ¿a no dudar ni objetar ante nada que os digamos?- dijo el otro hombre.

-Si estamos aquí es por que aceptamos lo que nos vais a decir.- dijo Hermione muy segura, y los demás asintieron pero no tan convencidos como la castaña.

-Sentaros, tal vez sea mejor.- dijo el hombre que había hablado por primera vez.

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron en las escaleras que subían hacía la puerta, y que rodeaban el velo de la muerte.

-Esta historia comenzó hace muchos años, cuando nos presentamos delante de uno de los magos más poderosos en el mundo, mago que nos invoco por petición de sus amigos.

El tres de Septiembre de hace veintidós años atrás Albus Dumbledore nos hizo llamar.

Tenían un problema y querían ayuda para poder solucionarlo, y nos la pidieron, nosotros aceptamos, en ayudarles pues nosotros también estábamos en peligro ante ese mal que se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

Les contamos algunas cosas que no les gustaron mucho saber, y por ese motivo decidieron una de nuestras tres opciones la opción elegida era la de saber e inventar algo para impedir, y eso hicieron.

Inventaron algo para que ese mal desapareciera un proyecto a larga distancia, al principio nosotros también estuvimos de acuerdo, pero ahora nos arrepentimos por lo echo en su momento, pues aunque salió bien en su momento, no creímos que fuese justo, que esto acabase así, por eso esta determinación de hablaros y contaros la verdad.

Bueno, ante nuestras revelaciones a Albus Dumbledore y algunos de los miembros de la orden entre los que no estaban, y por lo tanto no sabían nada, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Petigriw, Severus Snape, Lily y James Potter.

Esos fueron los primeros seis escogidos para impedir lo que ellos sabían que iba a pasar, y con ellos fue con los primeros que empezó el juego.

La orden al completo, puso en práctica todo su plan, empezarían por hacer que la tataranieta de una grandísima vidente tuviera una profecía forzada, harían que un joven la escuchara y la dijera, ellos determinaron e hicieron que James y Lily Potter fueran los escogidos, y que el niño que naciera de ellos es decir Harry Potter, se convirtiera en el elegido creado por ellos mismos para derrotar a Voldemort.

La orden al completo exceptuando los ya mencionados, sabía quien era el verdadero traidor, la hora, el día y como morirían los Potter, y culparon a Sirius Black para que este no pudiera quedarse con Harry Potter y así comenzar a manejar su vida desde su nacimiento.

Todo lo sucedido en la vida de Harry Potter ya estaba predestinado, y sucesos que en esta pasaron estaban planeados por la orden.

Como por ejemplo, la muerte de Sirius Black, o debería decir la supuesta, pues Sirius Black no esta muerto, pero Albus Dumbledore lo encerró en este velo de detrás de nosotros por que al escaparse de la prisión de Azcabán ponía en peligro lo que debía de suceder, pues ese fue un pequeño fallo que cometieron, y eso dio algo bueno a la vida de Harry Potter, y por eso lo tenían que quitar del camino, pues en la vida de Harry Potter no podía haber nada que no hubiera estado ya planeado de ante mano que hubiera.

El destino del joven Potter era nacer, crecer, llegar a Howarts, conocer a cuatro de vosotros en vuestro primer año, a Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Lombotong y Draco Malfoy.

El destino de estos estaría ligado al de él desde el momento en que se dijeran las primeras palabras.

Los más allegados tendrían que ser Hermione Granger, una hija de Muggels, bastante lista y que lo ayudara en todo lo posible, y Ronald Weasley, hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley, dos de los que se ocuparían de que todo pasara como estaba destinado a pasar, Molly Weasley debería de brindarle su ayuda y así hacer que Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter se conocieran antes de subir al tren.-

-Más adelante este se convertiría en el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y por cosas que pasarían Hermione Granger se haría amiga de ellos más adelante.

Lo que paso a partir de hay ya lo sabéis, el tercer año, en realidad no debería de haber sido así, en vuestras vidas, entraría por primera vez Remus Lupin y ayudaría a Harry en algo que pasaría que lo haría más fuerte, pero al tener la fuga de Sirius Black todo se vio completamente desecho, y ese año no pudieron controlar nada más que la huida de Petigriw para así hacer que Sirius Black estuviera lo más lejos posible de Harry Potter.

En el cuarto curso volvieron a tomar las riendas de todo, y pasó tal y como ellos habían querido que pasara.

El quinto año con algunas modificaciones consiguieron sacar del camino a Sirius Black, encerrándolo de forma que Harry Potter creyera que estaba muerto.

El sexto año fue como estaba previsto salvo por una modificación, Albus Dumbledore, nunca debería de haber muerto, pero estaba tan arrepentido ante el echo de saber que Harry Potter tendría que morir al año siguiente, tanto si ganaba la batalla quedando como una rosa o como si la ganaba quedando destrozado en el intento, su destino era vencer y morir después de haberlo echo.

Albus Dumbledore cometió el error de tomar cariño y querer a Harry Potter como si de un hijo se tratara y no quería seguir adelante, intento anular el plan pero nadie quería poner en peligro lo ya conseguido, así que decidió morir antes de ver como el chico moría.

Y así llegamos al último año, ese año, fue exactamente como lo habían planeado, Hermione y Ronald Weasley saldrían juntos, y dejarían un poco de lado a Harry Potter, demostrándole así al chico que no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar nada más que derrotar a los responsables de todo lo por lo que había tenido que pasar, y así lo hizo, y después de destruir los Horcuxes y matar a Voldemort murió.-

-Nosotros, decidimos, que después de todo lo que Harry Potter tubo que pasar no es justo que su final sea ese, estamos dispuestos a ayudar a traerlo de vuelta, e intentar que tenga una nueva oportunidad en la que él pueda manejar su vida pero solo si vosotros estáis dispuestos a intentar que su vida sea suya y de nadie más.- dijo la mujer mirando los rostros sorprendidos de todos los presentes, pues lo que acababan de escuchar los había dejado en estado de sock eso era imposible, no podían haber jugado con ellos de esa forma, y solo para poder derrotar a ese miserable, no era justo, no podían creer que Harry, hubiera sido solo un juguete en manos de la orden.

Que ellos lo hubieran planeado todo, eso era demasiado doloroso solo de pensar, pero parecía ser verdad.

Ninguno se lo quería creer, Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y solo una cosa pasaba por su mente la sonrisa de Harry, lo mal que él lo había pasado, no era justo.

-No es justo, ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso, y ellos eran sus amigos, lo veían sufrir, y aun así siguieron con todo hasta el final, ¿qué clase de personas son?- dijo Hermione que no podía dejar de llorar ante esa revelación.

-No perdonadme pero no me lo puedo creer son mis padres, es muy difícil el creer que ellos fueron capaces de hacer eso.- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

-Si queréis una prueba de la verdad pedirla la que queráis nosotros os la daremos.- dijo una de los hombres.

-Aunque suelo creer en las cosas más raras esto es demasiado, para mí.- dijo Luna, Ginny, Neville y Draco no eran capaces de decir nada.

-Pedid la prueba.- dijo la mujer.

-Muy bien decidme como liberar a Sirius Black del velo.- dijo Draco Malfoy.

-Si él esta vivo y es verdad que esta encerrado hay, queremos sacarlo, ver que es cierto.- dijo Ginny apoyando esa idea, era una prueba de que de verdad Albus Dumbledore una persona a la que todos admiraban había sido capaz de participar en algo así.

Uno de los hombres saco un papelito que hizo levitar hasta llegar a las manos de Hermione que lo cogió y dijo:

-¿Por qué yo, ¿Por qué me lo dais a mí?-

-Por que solo tú puedes hacer que vuelva.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo descubrirás más adelante, ahora solo haz el hechizo.- dijo la mujer instándola a que lo hiciera.

Hermione miro el papel y se quedo dudando de si hacerlo o no, si lo hacía y era verdad que liberaba a Sirius se daría cuenta de que todo era verdad, ¿o prefería seguir adelante como si eso no hubiera pasado, no, no podía se negaba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder volver a ver a Harry.

Hermione sacó su varita y apuntando al velo dijo:

-Chicos todos conmigo, a la vez decir el hechizo que trae aquí escrito.- dijo ella y todos se pusieron a su alrededor con varitas en mano leyendo el hechizo.

-Liberaty, Corpus, Prisión, enterrate, estatura mortis.- dijeron las seis voces a la vez apuntando al velo.

De este salió una luz negra envolviéndolo completamente y al cabo de unos veinte minutos desapareció, veinte minutos en que los chicos tuvieron que estar con total concentración apuntando al velo, sin perder nada de esta.

Cuando la luz desapareció apareció un sonriente Sirius diciendo:

-Venga primita tú puedes hacerlo mejor.- pero al ver que delante de él no había nadie se quedo muy parado.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Bellaxtrix?- dijo este en voz alta.

Todos los presentes lo miraban asombrados.

-Era verdad.- dijo Hermione.

-No puede ser, de verdad lo hizo.- dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo pudo ser capaz?- dijo Luna, y Hermione dejó escapar más lágrimas de impotencia.

-Hay tenéis la prueba que pedíais de que os hemos dicho la verdad.- Sirius al escuchar voces se giro para ver si veía a Harry pero al no reconocer a ninguno de los presentes dijo:

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros, ¿Dónde esta Harry?-

Hermione miró a Sirius de arriba abajo y se acercó y le dijo:

-Sirius soy yo, Hermione, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-dijo esta mirándolo.

-Solo que estaba aquí luchando contra Bella que llego Dumbledore pero yo y ella seguíamos luchando, nada más.- dijo este.

-Sirius han pasado seis años de eso.- dijo Ron.

-¿Ron?- dijo Sirius al verlo.

-Si, tengo 21 años, al igual que Hermione, Draco y Neville.- dijo este señalando a los que nombraba.

-Luna Lovegood y mi hermana Ginny, tienen 20.- dijo este señalando a las chicas.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- volvió a preguntar una vez más.

-Murió hace cuatros años.- dijo Draco Malfoy, y Sirius borro toda su sonrisa y se quedo helado.

-Mentira ¿dónde esta Dumbledore?- dijo este ahora mirando a todos lados.

-Murió hace cinco años, Sirius tenemos que contarte algo, es por culpa de Albus Dumbledore que has pasado encerrado en ese maldito velo seis años, nosotros creíamos que estabas muerto.- dijo Hermione.

Sirius comenzó a negar, pero entre Ron, Hermione y los demás comenzaron a contarle lo que les acababan de contar a ellos.

-Eso es una locura, vaya buena historia eso es imposible, ellos nunca habrían echo algo así.- dijo Sirius.

-Nos han dado una buena prueba de ello.- dijeron todos.

-Si, ¿Cuál, yo no la veo.-

-La prueba eres tú.- dijo Hermione, y bajo la mirada.

-Por favor esto no puede ser, Harry, mi Harry ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso, ¿y a James, ¿a Lily, ¿a mi, a todos ¿cómo pudieron jugar con nosotros de esa forma, hay que ser despreciable, arruinar la vida de las personas así, que despreciables.-

Las tres personas los observaban y cuando Hermione los miro esta dijo:

-¿Por qué no lo habéis contado?-

-Creíamos que no era justo.- dijo la mujer, y le entrego un papel más a Hermione y añadió:- nosotros ya hemos cumplido la misión que teníamos adiós.- y así desaparecieron los tres de allí.

Hermione miro el papel que tenía en la mano y se lo guardo.

-Volvamos ya.- dijo esta y Sirius dijo:

-Si, pero volveremos a Grinmult Place, pienso saber si es verdad todo esto, y si es así dios sabe que me las van a pagar todos y cada uno de ellos, y pensar que Remus esta con ellos.- dijo este, y se desapareció de allí sin dejar que los seis le dijeran que Remus no sabía nada de eso, al igual que Severus Snape.

Los seis desaparecieron a la vez y al abrir los ojos aparecieron en la puerta de Grinmult Place y corrieron para ponerse al lado de Sirius que ya había llamado a la puerta.

-Sirius ni Remus ni Severus Snape saben nada de esto, ellos también han sido engañados.- dijo Hermione justo cuando la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a un Remus Lupin, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a un Sirius Black, persona a la que creía muerta desde hacía tantos años, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su amigo del alma.

-Sirius, no sabes, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, amigo, mío no sabes lo difícil que todo ha sido para mí.- dijo Remus sin poder contener las lágrimas al ver que una de las personas a las que más apreciaba estaba allí ahora.

-Remus amigo mío tengo algo que contarte, pero ven, por que es algo difícil de digerir.- dijo Sirius.

Todos entraron en la casa y cuando se disponían a ir a la cocina vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Es qué había una reunión?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si.- dijo Remus.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?- dijo Luna.

-Es que el principal motivo erais vosotros, estabais muy raros y estaba preocupado por esto y convoque una reunión para saber si alguien sabía que os pasaba.- dijo Remus.

-Pues en parte esta bien, ahora mismo sabrás que es lo que nos pasaba.- dijo Ron, y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina abriéndola y entrando por esta bastante enfadado, fijo su vista en su padre y su madre, y los miró con odio, detrás de él entraron los otros seis, menos Sirius por petición de Hermione que le pidió que esperara un momento hay afuera.

Remus se extraño, pero entro con ellos, para ver que pasaba.

Los seis chicos los miraban a todos con rencor y odio, pues allí solo había gente de la primera orden del Fénix, pues los nuevos entrados hace poco no estaban, Severus Snape también estaba allí y los miraba sin entender.

-Snape hágame el favor de sentarse, creo que lo que va a escuchar ahora tanto usted como Remus va a ser un golpe muy duro.- dijo Hermione.

Snape la miro raro, como si se hubiera vuelto loca pero los dos aludidos se sentaron en una silla cada uno.


	3. El segundo mensaje y un extraño objeto

_**El segundo mensaje y un extraño objeto.**_

-¿Creían que de verdad nunca nos enteraríamos, ¿qué podrían ocultarlo siempre?- dijo Hermione mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

-Que buenos actores, sois todos vosotros, mama, papa, os juro que nunca pensé que vosotros alguna vez podríais hacer algo que me hiciera desear no ser hijo vuestro.-

-Pero al igual que yo, se arrepiente ante ese echo, pues sois igual de despreciables que todos ellos.- dijo Ginny señalando a todos los presentes menos a Remus y Snape que miraban sin entender nada.

-Oye jovencita no te atrevas…- comenzó a decir Alastor Moddy.

-Ella se atreverá a todo lo que quiera Moddy.- dijo Draco mirándolo con odio.

-Chicos ¿qué os pasa, ¿a qué viene todo esto?- preguntaron Molly y Mcgonagall a la vez.

-Y pensar que usted era una de las personas a las que más admiraba ahora me da asco, si alguna vez pensé en ser como usted desecho ese pensamiento.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Mcgonagall, que la miraba sorprendida por las palabras de su alumna favorita.

-Señorita Granger no puede llegar aquí e insultar a todo el mundo de esa forma.- dijo Mcgonagall como regañándola.

-Pero ustedes pueden jugar con la vida de una persona a su antojo ¿cierto, pueden crear un destino odioso para una persona que lo único que hizo fue ser buena con los demás, pueden hacer que esa persona estuviera destinada a morir pasara lo que pasara, a ganar y morir para que ustedes pudieran vivir en paz.- dijo Hermione soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¿De qué habla señorita Granger?-

-Hablo de lo que hicieron todos ustedes, de la reunión que tuvieron hace veintidós años, en la que decidieron que Harry fuera su querido juguete, en la que decidieron que esa persona sería el salvador del mundo pero sin recibir nada más que la muerte como recompensa, en la reunión en que decidieron jugar con seis personas, para después, meter a otras siete en el juego.- dijo esta.

-No se de que habla.- dijo Mcgonagall aunque en su rostro se dibujaban expresiones que decían todo lo contrario.

-Pues yo si se de que hablo, hablo, de la reunión de Dumbledore con tres personas vestidas de blanco, que les dijeron lo que iba a pasar, y ustedes buscaron una forma de que no pasara, de la profecía forzada a la profesora Trelanuy, de hacer que Snape la escuchara y se la contara a Voldemort, de hacer que fuera a James y a Lily a quien Voldemort persiguiera, de saber que Peter Petigriw era el espía, de saber lo que pasaría, la hora, el día y la forma en la que James y Lily Potter morirían, de hacer que un hombre inocente, y que vosotros sabíais que lo era pasara doce años encerrado en una prisión, aunque en realidad el objetivo es que nunca saliera, pero les salió mal el plan, y él escapo, y claro para hacerlo desaparecer, nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore lo encerró en el velo, haciéndonos creer a todos que había muerto, pero no les vasto, con que Harry tuviera que vivir, con la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Cedrig, la de Sirius, sino que también le hicisteis un destino que solo tenía un camino el de morir pero eso si, ganando, tenía que vencer a Voldemort, pues para eso había sido creado, solo para matar a Voldemort, nada más, a él no se le estaba permitido amar, ni ser feliz, no se le estaba permitido nada más que hacerse fuerte para acabar con eso que a vosotros os molestaba, y con lo que no podíais.- termino Hermione, y después añadió:

-Juro que podría haber imaginado un montón de cosas, pero nunca que las personas a las que consideraba amigos, personas a las que él apreciaba hubieran sido capaces de ocultar y de fingir de la forma que lo hicieron delante de él, no puedo creer que todo por lo que paso, lo hizo mientras que ustedes lo sabían, y veían como pasaba por todo y no hicieron nada por evitarlo, ¿y usted señora Weasley es la que decía que lo apreciaba, MENTIRA, TODO MENTIRA, A NINGUNO DE USTEDES LES IMPORTABA LO MÁS MINIMO MIENTRAS HICIERA LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER.- dijo Hermione gritando sin poder contener más su rabia.

-Hermione, tranquilízate, no puedes creer que de verdad eso es cierto.- dijo Remus que no daba crédito a eso.

Al ver que nadie decía nada y que todos a los que Hermione había acusado no decían nada Snape se levanto y dijo:

-Es mentira ¿Verdad?-

-No hay pruebas de ello.- dijo Alastor Moddy y los chicos lo miraron y le dijeron:

-¿Quiere pruebas? le daremos una muy buena de que es verdad lo que le decimos, no podemos resucitar a los muertos.- dijo Draco y abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando así entrar a Sirius Black que los miraba a todos con odio:- pero si podemos liberar a alguien de su encierro.- dijo este señalando al aludido.

-¿Cómo lo habéis liberado?- dijo Mcgonagall, y esa frase delato a todos los demás ante Sirius, Remus y Severus que los miraban sorprendidos al ver que decían la verdad.

-¿Cómo pudisteis hacer eso?-

-Entended que era necesario.- dijo Alastor

-¿Necesario jugar con la vida de la gente de esa forma?- dijo Remus.

-Si no hubiera pasado todo así el que no debe ser nombrado seguiría vivo.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-¿Y arruinar la vida de catorce personas es mejor?-

-Perdonadme pero prefiero arruinar la vida de catorce personas y salvad un millón de vidas.- dijo Alastor.

-Encima pensareis que esta bien lo que hicisteis.- dijo Luna sin poder creérselo.

-Señorita Lovegood si hubiera estado en nuestra situación habría echo lo mismo.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-No se confunda nosotros nunca habríamos hecho eso.- dijo Hermione y se dispuso a abandonar la casa de Grinmult Place pero antes de salir de la cocina dijo:

-Y a partir de ahora yo ya no pertenezco a la orden del fénix.- y siguió su camino.

-Nosotros tampoco.- dijo Ron y se fue de allí, Ginny miro a sus padres y les dijo:

-Estaréis satisfechos, acabáis de perder a dos hijos de un plumazo, a partir de hoy me voy de vuestra casa y no me busquéis no quiero saber nada de vosotros me parecéis despreciables.- y salió detrás de su hermano.

Luna los miro a todos mal y también se fue, seguida de un Neville que no era capaz ni de mirar a su abuela que lo miraba mientras se iba, Draco miro a los presentes y dijo:

-Bueno, espero que de verdad estén satisfechos con lo que consiguieron, seguro que fue la mejor actuación de sus vidas el llorar mientras lo enterraban, deberían de meterse a actrices y actores seguro que eran buenísimos pues engañaron a todo el mundo.

Y pensar que a algunos de ustedes en alguna ocasión él los admiro, ojala supiera la verdad de cómo eran y de lo que hicieron, pero en parte me alegro de que muriera pensando que al menos a alguien le importaba, aunque no fuera verdad.- dijo este mirando a Mcgonagall.

Cuando los chicos se fueron Sirius hecho a todos de su casa y les advirtió que no los quería volver a ver nunca más, y que a él no lo buscaran para nada por que él no los buscaría nunca, Remus y Snape también dijeron que no querían estar con los de la orden nunca más.

Hermione llego a su casa junto con Ron y Ginny que se quedaría en casa de Luna a partir del día siguiente, pero esa noche la pasaría en casa de Hermione.

Hermione se fue a su cuarto sin hablar con ninguno de los dos ni por el camino ni en la casa, Ron la entendía sobre todo por que sabía como apreciaba a Harry y el saber que él estaba siendo manejado de esa manera y que todos fueron capaces de hacer algo así, era algo muy duro de asimilar.

Hermione se dejo caer en su cama estaba desecha por dentro, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza, las tres personas le habían dicho que le darían una oportunidad a Harry, una más, ¿pero por qué, ¿para qué hacerlo volver y que descubra lo que hicieron con él, ¿para qué hacer que se entere de que lo utilizaron de esa forma?-

Sacó de su bolsillo el papel que la mujer le había entregado antes de irse y descubrió que estaba escrito también en griego antiguo y que decía:

"



"

Hermione observo el trozo de papel, deseando que fuera cierto lo que en él traía, se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo a un mundo de sueños en los que nadie podría entrar, y que solo ella podía manejar, pues era su mundo, uno en el que nadie más podía intervenir.

Ron y Ginny estaban en el salón ninguno hablaba, el saber que sus padres estaban metidos es todo eso, era duro pensar que las personas que consideraban perfectas no lo eran, pero es que nadie es perfecto, pero aunque sabían eso les costaba perdonar la frialdad de ver a una persona sufrir de esa manera y sabiendo lo que le depara su vida no decir nada ni intentar hacer nada por ayudarlo, el único que se arrepintió fue Dumbledore, pero eso no le quitaba la parte de culpa que él tenía pero le daba una gran proporción de perdón que a los demás no les llegaba.

Ron negó con la cabeza pues era difícil de soportar se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Ginny lo siguió en breves.

Draco en su casa estaba acompañado por Neville, que le había pedido que lo dejara quedarse allí, ninguno hablaba y solo pensaban en diversas cosas pero sobre todo en los de la orden.

Luna en su apartamento, estaba un poco ida, recordando cada momento de la conversación que habían tenido con esos tres extraños, y rememorando la historia contada una y otra vez pues había un punto de la historia que no cuadraba con lo sucedido en realidad, pensó en hablar con Hermione al día siguiente pues eso la intrigaba un poco, pues si supuestamente estaba destinada a pasar, ¿por qué no pasa, ¿por qué eso no se cumplió, ya lo averiguaría mañana.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraron en el ministerio, allí decidieron que hablarían a la salida del trabajo en una cafetería que se había convertido en su rutina siempre después de trabajar iban allí y se contaban que tal les había ido.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Remus no había ido a trabajar, y ninguno de ellos hablaba con ninguno que perteneciera en a la orden de fénix.

Luna llego a su trabajo cansada, pues la duda que tenía la había estado rondando por la cabeza una y otra vez.

Al llegar a su taquilla para ponerse la bata blanca que utilizaba para trabajar se encontró con un pequeño paquetito, ella lo cogió con temor pues no sabía que era, pero reconoció la letra que había en la nota que traía el paquete.

Esa letra era de Albus Dumbledore, y eso era muy raro pues este estaba muerto desde hacía seis años.

Cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla.

"_**No se quien es a quien le habrán entregado este paquete, pero se que será a una de las personas indicadas sin duda.**_

_**Esto es lo único que he podido hacer, si recibís esto es por que ya sabéis la verdad, ya os han dicho lo que yo no fui capaz de haceros saber antes, y si os llega así es por que no soporté el saberlo y no poder hacer nada y acabe con mi vida antes de que pasara, pero bueno ahora que lo sabéis os entrego algo que os puede servir.**_

_**Solo os pido un favor que espero me hagáis, decidle que yo le quería que no pude evitar eso, se que no es excusa pues yo sabía lo que pasaría y fui uno de los que lo planeo, y creedme cuando os digo que es de lo que más me arrepiento, pues nunca deberíamos de haber jugado con esas cosas de esa forma, pero esto os ayudará a que él tenga una segunda oportunidad. **_

_**Me despido deseando que entregues esto a quien sepa que hacer con ella."**_

Luna desenvolvió lo que había envuelto y se encontró con una pequeña cajita, la abrió y encontró una piedra en forma de estrella de seis picos, la miro extrañada era negra completamente pero transparente, y parecía que dentro había una especie de profundidad infinita.

Se quedo mirando la piedra y sintió como si se perdiera en ella.

Llegó la hora de la salida y todos se encontraron en la cafetería pero cuando Luna llego dijo:

-Pagad y andando, nos vemos todos en casa de Hermione en media hora.- la aludida la miraba sin entender, pero no preguntaron nada debería de ser algo importante para que convocara una reunión en casa ajena y sin permiso.

Aunque viniendo de Luna se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Pasó media hora y los cinco se encontraban en la sala esperando a la chica, esta no tarda en aparecer y cuando lo hace trae el paquete que le había llegado en la mañana.

-Chicos tengo que enseñaros algo lo encontré esta mañana en mi taquilla, y me lo mando Albus Dumbledore.-

Todos miraron a Luna como si esta estuviera loca, y ella rodó los ojos y añadió:

-Bueno quiero decir que era departe de Dumbledore, se que él no podría habérmelo mandado, pero la nota que traía estaba escrita por este.- dijo esta poniendo la nota encima de la mesa.

Hermione la cogió y la leyó, le extraño, una vez más ese viejo siempre iba un paso por delante de todos, aun muerto, ahora solo quedaba saber que era lo que les había echo llegar que les podría ayudar.

Luna después de que todos leyeran la nota dejo la cajita encima de la mesa y se la mostró a todos.

Ellos miraron la piedra con la misma curiosidad que ella en la primera ocasión, y Draco dijo:

-Es una piedra.-

-Muy bien Malfoy si ahora dices el color y la forma me demostraras que al menos tienes una neurona.- dijo Ginny consiguiendo que Draco la mirara y sonriera de forma divertida y dijera.

-Ya tengo más que tú pues necesitas que yo te diga eso para que tú lo sepas.-

Ginny le iba a contestar pero Hermione los interrumpió.

-Dejadlo por un momento, esta piedra es negra.-

-Puedes decir algo que no sea evidente Hermione.- dijo Ron, esta le miro fríamente y dijo:

-Lo digo, Ronald, por que en el mensaje que me dieron ayer hablaban de ella.- dijo esta.

-Ayer, ¿qué mensaje Hermione?- pregunto Ginny, esta saco el pergamino que la mujer le entrego y se lo enseño, cuando todos vieron que estaba escrito como el anterior la miraron expectantes.

Pero ella estaba perdida en la piedra y no decía nada, y estos la miraron y dijeron a la vez:

-Hermione.- esta los miro asustada y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, ¿a qué vienen esas voces?-

-¿Cómo esperas que sepamos que dice, sino no lo dices?- dijo Ron mirándola enfadado odiaba que hiciera eso, le hacía sentir estúpido ante ella.

-O perdón.- dijo esta y luego añadió:

- Dice esto "**_Si lo que quieres traer de vuelta lo deseas de corazón, no te rindas y ve a por él, nosotros te damos el hechizo necesario a ti te toca encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar, busca la piedra negra, la que necesitas y te hace falta, ve al lugar donde los cuerpos vagan, y intenta hacerlo volver, solo tú puedes hacerlo, el motivo ya lo entenderás en su momento, acepta nuestra ayuda y haz que su segunda oportunidad valga la pena, ya que en la primera lo privaron de ella._**

_**El hechizo necesario es:**_

**_Aquí y ahora, delante de la piedra de la puerta, con la gente que lo aprecia, y lo echan de menos, con los que la verdad han descubierto y otra oportunidad piden, nosotros los necesarios proclamamos su vuelta, así yo la que dice el hechizo sea quien lo traiga."_**-

En cuanto Hermione termino de traducir el mensaje, todos ellos sintieron, como si alguien tirara de ellos, pero no de su cuerpo si no de su alma, y a la vez todos cayeron desmayados, Luna cayó al suelo pues era la única que no estaba sentada, haciéndose una brecha en la cabeza.

Pasó una hora y ellos seguían inconscientes, Remus y Sirius habían decidido ir a verlos para hablar con ellos, llegaron por polvos flu, y al llegar a la salita de estar,( el salón y la sala de estar son diferentes.) se encontraron a todos inconscientes:

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

-No lo se, ayúdame a despertarlos.- dijo Sirius y se fue a despertar a Ron, sin ningún éxito, al llegar a Luna la tumbaron en otro de los sillones, y ellos se sentaron cansados de intentar despertarlos, pues era imposible.

Remus leyó la nota con la letra de Dumbledore, y dijo:

-Esa piedra es la responsable.-

-¿Qué es?-

-No lo dice aquí, solo les dice que les ayudará.- dijo este enseñándole la nota.

Sirius la leyó y vio la otra nota y cuando la miro dijo:

-¿Qué trae aquí?-

-No me preguntes no entiendo ese lenguaje pero al parecer ellos nos mintieron pues si que lo entienden.- dijo este.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron esperando para ver que pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo llevan ellos?-

-Si te digo que bien te mentiría, pero la que peor lo lleva es Hermione.- dijo Remus ahora mirando a la chica.

-Se ha convertido en toda una mujer y muy guapa.- dijo Sirius recordando a la chica de trece años que conoció.

-Si, y si te digo que se parece a Lily no te miento.- dijo Remus.

-Bueno, al menos Lily y James tuvieron una oportunidad, lo de estos chicos fue dios como odió lo que hicieron.- dijo Sirius enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

-Ya lo se, pero bueno, el daño ya esta echo, ya no podemos hacer nada, y ahora los que lo sufren son ellos.- dijo Remus señalando a los seis allí desmayados.

-Esto es muy raro no despiertan deberíamos de avisar a alguien.- dijo Remus después de un rato.

-Tal vez si.- dijo Sirius, los dos se levantaron pero se quedaron quietos al ver a Neville despertarse.

-¿Neville, qué pasa?-

-He vuelto, pero ¿y los demás?-

-¿De dónde has vuelto?- pregunto Sirius, pero Neville no respondió pues, Ginny se despertó también.

Esta tenía lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-No, tengo que volver, no.- pero no podía y lo sabía pues solo Hermione sabía el hechizo.

Remus se acercó a ella, pero Draco y Ron despertaron a la vez.

-Maldito necio.- dijo Draco golpeando el sillón donde se encontraba.

-Tenemos que regresar.- dijo Ginny.

-No podemos, Hermione no nos dijo como.- dijo Ron.

-¿Y Luna?- dijo Ginny.

-Sigue allí, al igual que Hermione.- dijo Draco.

-¿Dónde?- al escuchar la voz de Sirius todos se giraron y Ron dijo:

-Están con Harry.- Sirius y Remus los miraban sin entender y Ginny dijo:

-Os lo vamos a contar.-

………………………………Flash Black……………………

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ginny.

-No lo se, este sitió es muy raro.- dijo Neville.

-Ya lo creo, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Ron.

-Weasley deja de ser un cobarde.-

-No soy un cobarde.- dijo Ron defendiéndose ante el comentario de Draco.

-Callaros, ¿no escucháis algo?- dijo Hermione.

-Yo si.- dijo Luna, lo que hizo plantearse a Hermione si no se estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Alguien más lo escucha?-

-No se de que hablas Hermione pero me estas asustando.- dijo Ginny y por instinto se escondió detrás de Draco que sonrió ante eso.

-Tranquila Weasley que estas segura.- dijo de forma que solo ella lo escuchara. (Eso no se lo cuenta a los demás sino tenemos un ataque por parte de Ron que de seguro acabaría en agresión a Draco.)

Hermione entorno los ojos a lo lejos se veía a alguien sentado en el suelo observando el cielo.

Ella miró hacía este y vio que era totalmente negro, y solo se veían rayos y se escuchaban truenos, (nunca he sabido cual es el que se oye y cual el que se ve así que si esta mal pues es al revés y ya ta) se estremeció ante solo mirarlo, y sin vacilar y segura de lo que hacía comenzó a andar hacía quien estaba sentado mirando al cielo.

Los demás la siguieron, mientras observaban todo a su alrededor y sacaban sus varitas, por miedo a que pasara algo.

Hermione saco la suya, pero algo le decía que no la necesitaría, y le pareció extraño el tenerla, pues supuestamente ellos estaban allí pero sin cuerpo, a no ser que su varita fuera como ellos, y lo que estuviera sosteniendo fuera el alma de su varita, pero eso era un poco extraño, dejo de pensar en eso, y de obligar a su mente a dejar si quiera un misterio sin resolver.

Ron y los demás iban con precaución, al llegar a donde estaba esa persona sentada, Hermione se quedo helada, pues sin dejar de mirar hacía arriba la persona giro su rostro hacía ellos y después de un rato fijo su vista en ellos, y Hermione vio ese verde esmeralda que tanto había añorado, y al ver que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa triste, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese hombre que la miraba en ese momento, y a pesar que lo acababa de descubrir no le fue difícil de aceptar es como si siempre lo hubiera sabido y se lo hubiera estado negando.

Ella vio como se levantaba del suelo, o lo que fuera esa superficie negra sobre la que estaban ellos, se limpió los pantalones que llevaba como si estuviera eliminando algún rastro de sucio que no existía, y tanto Hermione como los demás lo miraban alucinados.

-Harry.- dijo Ron contento de ver a su mejor amigo, y se abrió paso entre los demás para llegar a su lado, pero se detuvo al llegar donde Hermione pues este había sacado la varita y los estaba apuntando.

-Harry amigo ¿qué haces?- dijo Ron sin entender.

-Fuera de aquí, no se a que habéis venido largo.- dijo este.

Todos lo miraron sin entender que pasaba, al ver que no le hacían caso, apuntó a Neville y le lanzó un hechizo, haciendo que el chico cayera hacía atrás.

-Neville, ¿estas bien?- dijo Ginny.

-Estoy desapareciendo, Ginny ayúdame.- dijo Neville mirando a la menor de los Weasley.

-Neville, no, Neville, vuelve.-

-Tranquila tú te vas con él.- dijo este.

-No Harry, por favor espera Harry, escúchame.- dijo Ginny mientras que lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

-Adiós.- dijo este y aunque Draco y Ron intentaron detenerlo, sus rayos no le dieron a Harry pero el de él impactó en la menor de los Weasley haciendo que cayera al lado de donde estaba Neville unos segundos antes, pues ya había desaparecido del todo.

(Turno de Ron y Draco de contar)

-Harry, ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Ron mirando al chico que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte, no tienes que tratarnos así.- dijo Draco.

-Harry vuelve con nosotros.- dijo Ron.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?- dijo Harry mirando a los cuatro que allí quedaban.

-Harry amigo, no puedes decir eso, vuelve con nosotros.- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento pero no, no puedo volver otra vez.- dijo Harry, y lanzo un hechizo que se dividió en dos e impactó en Ron y Draco.

………………………..Fin del Flash Black…………………………


	4. Un regreso y el agradecimiento

_**Un regreso y el agradecimiento.**_

Draco y Ron estaban furiosos al ver que Harry no quería volver encima de que ellos habían echo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta.

Ron se acercó a Luna y le acarició el pelo al ver su herida comenzó a limpiársela, el silenció reinaba en la sala, y las dos chicas seguían sin despertar, Ron comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Luna deseando que no le pasara nada.

Paso media hora más y Luna comenzó a moverse.

Al ver esto Ron se fijo en sus ojos cerrados deseando ver su color azul cielo revelarse ante él, y así fue, y los dos azules se fundieron en uno, mientras que en ambos jóvenes aparecía una sonrisa al verse de nuevo.

Luna con ayuda de Ron se incorporo.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Hermione no volvió?- preguntó esta fijándose en la chica que seguía desmayada.

-No.- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué paso Luna?- preguntó Draco.

Esta los miro a todos y al ver a Remus y Sirius dijo:

-Hola Remus, Sirius, que sorpresa verlos aquí.-

-Luna.- dijeron todos.

-Vale ya va, ya voy que insistentes.- dijo esta y comenzó a contarles lo que ella había visto.

…………………………Flash Black………………………..

-Iros.- dijo Harry.

-No podemos irnos, estamos aquí por ti.- dijo Luna mirando al chico.

-Yo no os lo pedí iros de aquí.- dijo este fríamente.

-Pero Harry por favor escúchanos.- dijo Hermione ahora, Harry fijo su vista en ella, sintió que eso no era justo, él solo quería estar solo en paz, ¿por qué volvían a molestarlo, no era suficiente castigo, por decir la peor de las maldiciones tener que estar allí.

-No iros de aquí, largaos.- lanzó un hechizo, pero las dos jóvenes lo esquivaron.

-No te será tan fácil Harry.- dijo Luna.

-No me voy a ir sin ti.- dijo Hermione fijando su vista en la que se podía ver decisión ante esa afirmación.

-Hermione vete de aquí, no ves que no me quiero ir, ya me queda poco tiempo.- dijo este deseando que se fueran, y era verdad un año más y podría reunirse con las personas que quería ese había sido su castigo por decir esa maldición, cinco años, estando en ese universo tan odioso, sin poder ver a los que él quería.

-Yo llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto, y no voy a irme.- dijo esta.

-Harry, por favor vuelve con nosotras.-

-No quiero, no quiero volver, esto no es justo, no me podéis hacer esto, quiero quedarme aquí iros.- dijo este y le lanzó otro hechizo que las chicas volvieron a esquivar.

Hermione y Luna poco a poco se acercaban a Harry, estaban ya muy cerca de este a unos escasos pasos.

-Harry, déjate de tonterías, tienes la oportunidad de volver, de ser feliz, de ver a Sirius, Harry él no esta muerto.- dijo Luna intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, eso capto la atención de Harry que se poso en ella, y se olvido de Hermione.

-¿Pero qué dices, él esta muerto yo lo vi, lo vi caer tras ese velo, y lo veré en un año, estaré con él a su lado, y al de mis padres, estaré por fin de vuelta con Dumbledore y ellos.- dijo este convencido de eso.

-No es cierto, Harry te han mentido, Sirius no esta muerto, a él lo encerró Dumbledore en el velo y te hizo creer que estaba muerto pero esta vivo, y te espera.- dijo Luna.

-No, estas mintiendo no, Dumbledore nunca haría eso, nunca.- dijo este y le lanzó un hechizo, y este la chica no lo pudo esquivar, y antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer vio como Hermione le cogía el rostro a Harry y lo besaba en los labios ante la mirada asombrada de ella y del chico que no se esperaba eso.

………………….Fin del Flash Black……………………

-¿Lo beso?- preguntó un atónito Ron.

-Así es, eso fue lo último que vi.- dijo la chica.

-Lo beso.- repitió Ron, para él mismo.

Todos se quedaron pendientes de Hermione que seguía dormida.

…………………En donde quiera que estén………………….

Hermione al ver que Harry estaba pendiente de Luna no se lo pensó ni dos veces al ver como esta comenzaba a desaparecer, decidió al menos hacerle saber lo que ella sentía.

Se acercó al chico le giro el rostro para que quedaran mirándose el uno al otro, y susurro:

-Te quiero.- y juntó sus labios a los del chico que tenía delante, y así comenzó a besarlo.

Harry estaba tan absortó en Luna que se había olvidado de Hermione, después de lanzar el hechizo, sintió que unas manos le rozaban el rostro, y sintió un escalofrío que hacía cuatro años que no sentía, sintió que su rostro se giraba para quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la persona que más le había importado en su vida, por la que había muerto, al escuchar su susurro sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, pero cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos un sabor ya conocido por él lo envolvió mientras que la sorpresa seguía impresa en su rostro, su corazón bailaba a cien por hora de la alegría de ese simple contacto con ella.

Ella se separo de él y le dijo:

-Por favor, vuelve conmigo, no me dejes más tiempo sola.- Harry la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Hermione, un año, más y los podré ver, los conoceré al fin, no me pidas que renuncie a eso, por volver a un sitió en el que no tengo nada.-

-Me tienes a mí, créeme Harry, te he echado mucho de menos, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido y menos desde que leí tu carta, Harry no es justo, no me dejaste decirte que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, vale que me di cuenta hace poco, pero algo me dice que es desde hace mucho tiempo, no me hagas vivir sin saber lo que es estar contigo, vuelve conmigo.-

-Hermione por favor no me hagas esto, no quiero volver, no quiero seguir sufriendo.- dijo este mientras veía como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de ella.

-No dejaré que sea así, pero Luna decía la verdad Sirius esta vivo, te esta esperando, nunca murió.- dijo esta.

-Eso es imposible Hermione yo lo vi caer.-

-No, Dumbledore lo encerró, Harry te tengo que contar unas cuantas cosas pero tienes que volver conmigo.- dijo esta y rozo sus labios con los de él.

Él sintió otra vez ese deseo que hacía cuatro años no sentía, ese deseo de besarla de tenerla entre sus brazos, de decirle lo mucho que la quería, eso era una tortura y estaba seguro que ella lo hacía a posta, lo estaba tentando, sabía que si seguía así se acabaría rindiendo y volvería con ella.

Pero volver otra vez, implicaba verlos a todos, saber de algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber, no ver a sus padres en un largo tiempo más, tener que aguantar las preguntas, la prensa, volver a ser Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el que derrotó a Voldemort ¿estaba dispuesto a soportar todo eso una vez más, ¿sería verdad que Sirius lo esperaba, ¿qué estaba vivo?

Hermione sin poder aguantar la indecisión de él acorto por completo la distancia volviendo a unir sus labios a los de él, y esta vez si obtuvo respuesta al beso que le daba.

Harry sin poder aguantar más esa tortura le respondió al beso, sintiendo que deseaba volver si de verdad ella estaría con él, solo le bastaba saber que ella lo amaba.

Hermione llevo sus manos hasta su nuca y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en su indomable pelo, que después de muerto no había cambiado nada.

Harry la agarro por la cintura acercándola más a él, y los dos a la vez profundizaron el beso.

Cuando necesitaron aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y fue cuando él dijo la frase que ella quería escuchar.

-Deseo regresar a tú lado, contigo, pero no me dejes Hermione, no me hagas salir de aquí y luego dejarme.-

-Eso nunca pasará.- dijo esta sonriendo, y sintió que algo tiraba de ella, y vio como empezaba desaparecer, pero él no lo hacía, no entendía que pasaba, y creyó que él tampoco, vio que derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras se fijaba en que él tenía la varita en la mano, justo apuntándola a ella en el vientre, y saliendo unas cuantas chispas síntoma de que acababa de decir un hechizo.

Él la había engañado, le había lanzado el hechizo para que se fuera y él se quedaba.

-Harry no me hagas esto.- dijo esta sin saber que hacer para impedirlo.

-Lo siento Hermione, te quiero, pero ellos tengo que conocerlos creo que me lo merezco.- dijo este limpiando unas lágrimas de ella, mientras terminaba de desaparecer de su vista, y sentía que ya la había perdido una vez más.

…………………………En casa de Hermione…………………..

Todos esperaban que ella despertara para saber que pasaba, ella comenzó a despertarse, y al abrir los ojos, un montón de lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos.

-No quiso, no quiere volver, no quiere.- dijo esta mientras más lágrimas le caían.

-Me engaño, me hizo creer que volvería para lanzarme el hechizo que me haría volver.-

Ron la abrazó, mientras que Sirius y Remus, la miraban llorar sin parar, Luna miraba la piedra y dijo:

-Y si lo intentamos una vez más.- dijo esta.

Hermione y el resto no contestaron pues si él no quería volver no lo haría.

……………………….En donde quieran que este…………………

Harry se dejó caer abatido en el suelo ese negro ya familiar para él, se sentía mal, creía que su deseo era quedarse allí para en un año ver a sus padres, pero Hermione, había regresado, había ido hasta allí solo para buscarlo, para hacerlo volver, le había dicho que lo quería, era una segunda oportunidad de volver, de conocer lo que era ser feliz, era una segunda oportunidad de estar con ella.

¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto ir con ella, por miedo a volver a sufrir, por miedo a quedarse de nuevo solo, por miedo a todo.

No quería saber que era eso que le quería contar Hermione, algo malo seguro, pero Sirius estaba allí él había vuelto, y él quería verlo.

-Yo también quiero verte.- dijo este.

Se levanto decidido quería volver, quería estar con ella, no le importaba nada, le daba igual, lo único importante era ella, y se lo había dicho, le había dicho la verdad él deseaba volver, quería estar a su lado, para siempre.

Miró hacía arriba y dijo:

-Quiero volver, déjame ir a su lado, es lo que deseo, ayúdame a conseguirlo.-

Una luz lo envolvió brindándole calor a todo él, y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto.-

……………………….En el departamento de misterios………………

Un hombre estaba entrando en la sala del velo de la muerte, odiaba esa sala siempre le había dado escalofríos, y al parecer ese día hacía frío allí, siempre tenía que pasar por esta sala para poder llegar a la sala de tantas puertas la rotatoria y llegar hasta el ascensor para poder desaparecerse e ir a casa.

No se desaparecía desde allí por que tenía miedo a que algo saliera mal, y acabara en a saber dios donde.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, odiaba pasar cerca de ese velo, pero tenía que hacerlo, llego a la altura del velo y se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras del otro lado si sus compañeros lo vieran sería el hazmerreír de todos ellos, y el objetivo de sus burlas por siempre.

Cuando poso el primer pie en el escalón para subir, alguien apareció en la puerta de arriba, era alguien vestido de negro completamente, él se escondió pues estaba oscuro y por lo visto esa persona no lo había visto, se escondió detrás de una columna y sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Lucyus Malfoy, un mortinfago declarado y muy buscado.

-Venga vamos rápido, no nos pueden encontrar aquí.-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Malfoy?- pregunto la voz de Bellaxtrix Lestrange.

-Lo se es algo que se.- dijo Malfoy y los dos bajaron corriendo las escaleras pero de repente se pararon en seco a mitad de estas.

Y el hombre supo el por qué, pues del velo comenzó a salir una luz increíblemente potente que ilumino el lugar por completo, y una figura apareció entre la luz, y se oyó un golpe seco de algo que caía, el hombre se asomo, para ver como Lucyus Malfoy sonreía ante el cuerpo, del que parecía ser el que no debe ser nombrado, vio como Bellaxtrix también se agachaba y reía fuerte ante eso.

-Es él ha vuelto, el maldito de Potter no pudo con él jajajaja.-

-Venga Bella vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.-

-Si vamos.- el hombre escucho el puf, de la desaparición y salió de su escondite, se dirigió a las escaleras y cuando iba por la mitad se giro, al ver que el lugar se iluminaba de nuevo, y una nueva figura salía de este dejándolo caer de un golpe seco al suelo.

El hombre, bajo cautelosamente hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo, que acababa de caer, saco su varita he hizo el hechizo Lumus, y apunto al cuerpo que acababa de caer.

Se arrodillo para mirarlo bien, vio que estaba desnudo, era un chico de no más de 20 años, de pelo negro azabache muy revuelto, se fijo bien y vio que tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

-Un momento una cicatriz en forma de rayo, eso es imposible.- se acercó un poco más y la vio era así, y eso solo quería decir una cosa el chico que allí se encontraba no era otro que:

-Harry Potter.- se quito la túnica que llevaba y la echo por encima del cuerpo desnudo del chico y comenzó a pedir ayuda para que lo ayudaran a llevar a Harry a San mungo.

……………………..En casa de Hermione……………

-Es mejor que nos vayamos todos.-

-Si, descansad ya hablaremos mañana.- dijo Remus, y todos se fueron dejando a Hermione dormida en su cama y a Ron sentado en el sillón del salón pensando por que Harry no quería volver.

Al día siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertarse, se ducho y se fue a despertar a Ron, este no le hizo ningún caso, se puso a hacerse el desayuno pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, y maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de traer a Harry de vuelta con ella.

Una lechuza llamo a su ventana y Hermione le abrió sabiendo que sería la que le traía el profeta.

Últimamente este no traía nada de interés ella lo leía por pasar el tiempo mientras desayunaba, nada la hubiera preparado para lo que leyó.

Cogió su taza de café después de pagarle a la lechuza, se sentó en donde siempre se sentaba y comenzó a leer el titular consiguiendo que la taza de café se le cayera al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido al romperse y desparramando todo el café por el suelo.

-RONNNNNN.- grito esta y el aludido se cayó de la cama del susto que le había dado, corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse a su amiga en la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos, y sosteniendo el periódico del que no apartaba la vista.

-¿Qué pasa, no me digas que ha habido otro ataque.- dijo este yendo hacía ella.

-No, es algo increíble.- dijo esta.

-¿Qué es?- dijo este quitándole el periódico para leer:

"_**Misterio en el departamento de misterios."**_

_**Ayer en la noche uno de los inefables presenció como el velo de la muerte dio señales de funcionamiento, y ante sus ojos expulsaba el cuerpo de un chico de 21 años, que lleva cuatro muerto, y aunque les parezca algo increíble de creer sí, esta ahora mismo en San mungo y no es otro más que el niño que sobrevivió, Harry Jame Potter, ha vuelto de la muerte, y ahora esta en San mungo recuperándose de algunas heridas que tenía, el inefable asegura que minutos antes que el niño que sobrevivió, el que no debe de ser nombrado era expulsado también por el velo, siendo recogido por Lucyus y Bellaxtrix, Lestrange, dios quiera que no sea cierto, por que entonces estamos de nuevo en peligro, nosotros somos el profeta y nuestra misión es informarles a vuelo de lechuza de lo que nos cuentan y así lo hacemos."**_

En las siguientes páginas rezaban de todo tipo de cosas, entre como había podido volver, y por qué hasta disparates tales como que los extraterrestres lo habían cogido y ahora lo habían devuelto.

Ron miró a Hermione y los dos pensaron en lo mismo salieron corriendo a sus respectivos cuartos y se vistieron más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo habían echo.

A los tres minutos los dos estaban en la sala con polvos Flu, Hermione fue la primera en ir seguida de cerca de Ron.

Al llegar a San mungo, vieron que estaba lleno de periodistas pidiendo que los dejaran ver a Harry.

-Ron, Hermione, por aquí.- escucharon la voz de Luna desde una de las esquinas.

-Veo que ya se enteraron.-

-Así es, ¿quién más esta aquí?-

-Sirius, Remus, Snape, casi toda la orden al completo, y bueno Draco, Neville, Ginny y yo.- dijo esta nombrando a los que había visto.

-Tengo que verlo.- dijo Hermione.

-Sirius esta intentando que lo dejen pasar después de todo él es su tutor lo tienen que dejar, y más ahora que se ha demostrado su inocencia, Mcgonagall llego hace un rato con un papel que asegura su libertad.- dijo Luna.

-Bueno voy a buscar a Sirius.- dijo Hermione y dejo a Ron con Luna.

Hermione escucho la voz de Sirius desde donde se encontraba, pues este estaba gritando, se acercó a donde estaban y dijo.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-

-Que no me quieren dejar verlo.- dijo este.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta.

-No lo se, dicen que no.- dijo Remus.

-No podemos dejar que lo vean hasta que no estemos seguros de que este bien.- dijo un hombre que estaba delante de una puerta como si fuera un muro, Hermione se fijo en el pasillo y vio que no había ni un alma a pesar de las voces de Sirius.

-Esa es la habitación de Harry.-

-Así es señorita, y no pueden pasar, entiendan que se tiene que recupe…- pero no termino de hablar pues la puerta se abrió por el otro lado, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos negros como el azabache, con un pantalón de hospital y sin nada de arriba, demostrando que era fuerte, tenía sus gafas puestas por lo visto los de San mungo le habían conseguido unas, al ver a la gente de allí fijo su vista en Hermione, y se encontró con sus ojos, esos que tanto había echado de menos, y que tanto añoró, por los que había vuelto.

Sirius miraba a Harry atónito, era verdad que era él, Remus estaba igual que él, y hermione solo lo miraba directamente a sus ojos verdes.

Había vuelto, estaba allí con ella, lo tenía delante y solo deseaba hacer una cosa en ese momento y lo hizo.

Se acercó con paso rápido y escucho el caer de las gafas al suelo, pues le dio una bofetada.

Después lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca, Harry nunca más.- mientras lloraba con su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico.

Harry sonrió tristemente, y la abrazó mientras le decía:

-No podía mentirte, no quise que fuera una mentira lo que te dije hace años, nunca te dejare sola Hermione.- cerró los ojos mientras escondía sus rostro en el pelo de ella.

Los tres allí presentes prefirieron irse y dejarlos solos.

Después de llorar un poco más hermione se separo de él y lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Harry.-

-Hermione tú eres la que no sabe lo que has hecho.- dijo este y beso sus labios, en un beso lleno de cariño, amor, reservado y cuidado con mucha precisión sin dejar que nunca se apagara ni en la muerte.

-Te recupere.- dijo esta.

-Me recuperaste si.- y le dio otro beso en los labios.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y Harry cerro la puerta quería hablar con ella estar solos aunque fuera un poco antes de tener que enfrentarlos a todos.

Hermione se dispuso a decirle una cosa, cuando una luz intensa los envolvió escucharon un crack, pero no sabían que pasaba pues habían cerrado los ojos por que la luz los cegaba cuando los abrieron ante Harry y Hermione estaban los tres del departamento de misterios los dos hombres y la mujer, igualmente vestidos con sus túnicas blancas, su pelo rubio, y sus ojos en blanco.

-Vosotros.- dijo Hermione, y Harry la miro sin entender.

-¿Quiénes son Hermione?- dijo este pero uno de los hombres se adelantó y dijo:

-Chica sal tenemos algo que hablar con él a solas.- Hermione se levanto y como si no tuviera decisión propia se fue de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Harry miro a los tres de delante de él y dijo:

-¿Quiénes sois?-

-Quienes somos no te interesa solo te debe de importa lo que queremos.- dijo el hombre a la derecha de la mujer.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó entonces Harry.

-Venimos, a decirte que gracias a nosotros tienes otra oportunidad, pero ahora serás tú el que decida su destino, tú decidirás que eliges, esta segunda oportunidad es para que tú manejes tú vida como quieras, venimos a advertirte, que al volver tú, el preció que has pagado a sido traer a tú mayor enemigo contigo, lo que te brinda la oportunidad de librar una segunda batalla final, una batalla que solo tú decidirás, si morir o vivir será tú elección esta vez nadie interferirá.

De veras de agradecer a Albus Dumbledore, pues él murió para que tú tuvieras esta oportunidad, se te revelara la verdad que tus amigos ya saben, y te diré que él fue el que se arrepintió de todo pues no le parecía justo, que después de todo lo que habías tenido que pasar ya, encima quisieran que murieras en la batalla final ya fuera quedando bien como totalmente abatido, pues el preció que fijaron por tú victoria sería tú vida.

No hagas preguntas, tus amigos te explicarán más delante de que estamos hablando, ahora solo escucha, pues Dumbledore fue el que nos ayudo a nosotros y a tus amigos para que tú pudieras regresar, ahora tú decides que hacer, eso es todo lo que venimos a decirte, esperamos que aproveches bien esta oportunidad que se te brinda ahora.-

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo los tres desaparecieron de su vista.

Harry se sentó en la cama a esperar que Hermione y los demás entraran de nuevo, pues necesitaba saber de que hablaban esos tres.

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry se enteró de la verdad, de todo lo que la orden había echo, y aunque al principio los odió a todos y cada uno de ellos, hubo a uno que no pudo, uno al que apreciaba demasiado para poder guardarle rencor, alguien que había echo mucho por él, vale que lo sabía todo, y que había encerrado a Sirius mintiéndolo de forma odiosa, pero gracias a él tenía una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad de estar con ella.

Tras darles las "gracias" a todos los de la orden y hacer algunos arreglos, como recuperar todo su dinero, y todas sus cosas, se fue a vivir con Ron y Hermione a la casa de estos.

Se enteró de que Ron seguía sin dar el paso y le riñó por esto, ahora era su turno de conseguir a la persona que él quería pues aunque los dos se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro, desde que volvió no habían tocado el tema.

Harry ahora se encontraba enfrente de la tumba de la persona que más admiraba en la vida, enfrente de su profesor y mentor Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola, aquí me tienes, una vez más, cuatro años sin venir a verte, no creas que es por que no quería, pero eso ya lo sabrás, no pude venir, tenía algunos inconvenientes, es que no te dejan volver solo para visitar una tumba como bien sabrás.- dijo este esbozando una sonrisa.

-Quería decirte que no te guardo rencor, y que confió en que tenías tus razones, no me interesa saberlas, solo quería agradecerte por esta segunda oportunidad, es algo que pienso aprovechar, y lo haré yo, yo manejaré ahora mi destino, y será diferente, estoy seguro, quiero vivir, quiero quedarme un poco más aquí, me di cuenta que ya tendré tiempo de reunirme con vosotros más adelante, pero ahora quiero disfrutar un poco de ellos, e intentar ser feliz, ya sabrás que ese maldito volvió también me toca enfrentarme a él una vez más, pero esta será la definitiva, espero que desde donde estés me eches una mano, y no me abandones a mi suerte, que ya sabes que no es muy buena.-

Harry posó su mano y la deslizó por la placa de la tumba y dijo:

-Gracias, de corazón por quererme como me quisiste, se agradece saber que al menos para alguien era importante.- y una sonrisa llena de tristeza se dibujó es su rostro, no le había gustado saber que todos habían participado, en ese juego, y lo habían utilizado de esa manera, era duro saber, que los que crees que son tus amigos te manejan de esa forma sin remordimientos, sin sentirse culpables, pero eso daba igual al menos ahora sabía con quien contaba y con quien no.


	5. Un día especial

_**Un día especial.**_

Se dedicó a entrenarse, cuatro años muerto lo habían dejado un poco flojo en eso de hechizos, para su opinión por que para la de los demás no era así.

Pasaron algunos meses, y un día Harry recibió una carta firmada por Voldemort, que lo citaba para enfrentarse una vez más, dos semanas después en Hosmeade.

Harry aceptó había llegado la hora de terminar con eso, de empezar esa segunda batalla final, y esperaba que de una vez fuera la última.

Harry decidió tomarse el día siguiente libre de entrenamientos.

Decidió que pasaría un día inolvidable con todos y cada uno de sus amigos y así lo hizo.

-¿Chicos tenéis algo que hacer mañana?- dijo este asomándose a la cocina donde sus dos mejores amigos preparaban la cena de ese día.

-Mañana creo que no, ¿por qué amigo?- pregunto Ron volviéndose para verlo.

-Bueno, quería que pasásemos el día en un parque de atracciones.- dijo este sonriendo.

-¿En un qué?- dijo Ron mirándolo raro.

-Mañana sabrás lo que es.- dijo este sonriendo ante la cara de Hermione.

-Vale.- dijo este sin mucho interés la verdad es que si le interesaba pero no más que lo que estaba haciendo, pues era su comida y como no para Ronald Weasley nada era más importante que la comida.

-Les diré, a Ginny, Draco, Luna y Neville.- dijo Harry y se fue para avisar a los otros.

Mientras cenaban llegaron las respuestas de todos, y todos podían ir menos Neville que según Draco había conseguido una cita con Hannah Abott una antigua compañera de Howarts.

-Bueno pues ya está hecho.- dijo el chico y se tomo un trago de su bebida y dijo:

-Pues mañana a levantarse temprano, así que yo me voy a la cama.- dijo este y sonrió a Ron y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione mientras les daba las buenas noches.

Ron y Hermione estaban un poco sorprendidos, pues desde que Harry había vuelto estaba como más contento que antes, parecía que lo único que quería era disfrutar y pasárselo en grande, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido en esos últimos cuatro años.

-Debía de estar muy aburrido en ese lugar.- dijo Ron mientras se iba a acostar.

-No me extraña.- dijo Hermione y se levanto para irse a acostar cuando vio los platos en la mesa todavía y dijo:

-He chicos, los platos, Harry te toca a ti lavarlos, nosotros hemos cocinado, Harry no seas cara dura.- decía esta, pero el chico moreno se encerró en el baño mientras se reía y encendía el grifo de la ducha.

Hermione enfadada, dio un golpe a la puerta pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios se giro y se encontró con Ron y este dijo:

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer.- pero al ver la sonrisa de Hermione dijo:- mejor me voy a mi cuarto, me das miedo cuando sonríes así, se nota que planeas algo y no muy bueno por lo que veo.-

Hermione se dirigió al salón cogió los platos los hecho al fregadero, y se fue a donde el agua caliente, miro su reloj y dijo:

-Bueno cinco, cuatro, tres dos uno…- Hermione apago el agua caliente y espero el grito del chico.

-HERMIONE.- escucho que gritaba el chico, Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a irse lanzando un hechizo al agua caliente para que no funcionase.

Harry al verse sin agua caliente, salió de la ducha se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura cogió sus gafas y se dispuso a salir de allí en busca de Hermione, tenía jabón por todo el cuerpo, pues se estaba desenjabonando cuando esta decidió quitarle el agua caliente.

Abrió la puerta y se fue a la cocina.

Hermione se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando Harry apareció en la puerta de esta, totalmente enjabonado, y con solo una toalla a la cintura sin nada más, ella se mordió el labio inferior y dio unos pasos hacía atrás y este le dijo:

-Da el agua caliente que quieres que me muera de frío.- dijo este.

-Friega los platos y doy al agua caliente.- dijo esta sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Después los friego, ahora da el agua caliente.- dijo este poniendo una cara de niño bueno.

-No, cuando friegues los platos.- dijo esta señalando el fregadero de detrás de ella.

-Esta bien tú ganas.- dijo este y se dirigió hacía allí, fregó los platos mientras ella lo miraba y no precisamente a la cara, sino a otras partes.

-Esto no es justo.- se quejo el chico.

-Yo cocine con Ron, tú friegas.-

-Yo no tengo ayuda.- dijo el chico refunfuñando.

-Bueno te echare una mano.- "ojala fuera a tu cuerpo", pensó esta mientras se disponía a ayudarlo a fregar los cacharos.

Cuando terminaron hermione le devolvió el agua caliente y ambos se fueron cada uno a lo que iban a hacer.

Al día siguiente todos se fueron al parque de atracciones, a Ron, y los demás que era la primera vez que lo veían estaban alucinados, cuando subieron a la montaña rusa ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que eso iba a ser.

Al bajar, Draco, Ginny, Luna y Ron, tuvieron que ir a sentarse pues el mareo que tenían no era cosa de chiste:

-Potter te voy a matar, ¿cómo se te ocurre obligarme a montar en eso?- dijo Malfoy enfadado.

-Pero si estuvo divertido.- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-No entiendo a estos muggels inventan unas cosas mas raras, pero lo peor es que se divierten con ellas.- dijo Ginny frotándose la frente.

-Yo creo que están locos, no se como les puede gustar sentirse de esta forma dios creo que voy a vomitar.- dijo Ron y así lo hizo.

-Dios Weasley, no podías haberte aguantado, que asco, y lo peor es que ahora yo…- Malfoy echo a correr con la mano en la boca, y se dirigió a los baños que no estaban muy lejos de allí.

-Jajajaja.- se reían Hermione y Harry ante las caras de los otros cuatro.

-No tiene gracias dios esto es asqueroso.- dijo Ginny.

-Bueno ¿y a que nos montamos ahora?- dijo Harry mirando el mapa que tenía con las atracciones.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la casa del terror?- propuso Luna, que era la que mejor se lo estaba pasando.

-Bueno vale.- dijo Harry, aunque esa no era una de sus atracciones favoritas pues siempre consideró que eran muy malas.

-Pues vamos ya.- dijo Ginny levantándose.

-Weasley espera, o es que te habías olvidado de mí.- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

-Vaya pero si sigue saquí vaya yo que pensaba que mi día se había mejorado.- dijo Ginny.

-Pues para mi desgracia te tengo que seguir viendo la cara.- dijo Draco y recibió una mirada de odio de Ginny y él le contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad de las suyas.

Harry sonrió ante el comportamiento de estos dos.

El día paso con las broncas de Ginny y Draco que aunque era discutiendo siempre se buscaban el uno al otro.

Ron y Luna estaban muy bien, si no fuera por que ellos lo sabían, todo el mundo pensaría que ya eran novios, pero ninguno se atrevía a decírselo abiertamente, se tiraban indirectas que para los demás eran muy directas pero ninguno daba el maldito paso.

Harry y Hermione por su parte no se separaban el uno del otro, pero como siempre no se decían nada de lo que pudieran haber dicho anterior mente.

El día termino, y llegaron a la casa, estaban todos muy cansados el día había sido divertido y cansado, Ron y Luna se sentaron en el salón, Harry se despidió para subir a su cuarto a dormir, Hermione también se fue a su cuarto, Draco fue a por algo de comer a la cocina, y Ginny lo siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley no puedes estar mucho tiempo separada de mí?-

-Mas quisieras Malfoy.- dijo esta sirviéndose un baso de agua.

-No, por dios que dices, me moriría del asco.- dijo este poniendo cara de asco.

-Pues imagínate yo, no podría dejar de vomitar si ya con solo verte mi día se nubla.- dijo esta y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-Pues yo más bien pienso que se te ilumina.- dijo este.

-Si con rayos y truenos.- dijo la menor de los Weasley.

-Puede Ser pero ves como tenía razón.-

-Malfoy eres increíblemente insoportable.-

-Y tu una pobretona indeseable.- dijo este.

-Maldito idiota, deja ya de meterte con migo, eres un ser despreciable.-

-Y tú una criaja insoportable y mimada.-

-Aprendí del mejor.- dijo esta señalándolo a él.

-Mira eres una chica poco atractiva, con pelo totalmente desordenado, sin ninguna curva a la vista, con unos ojos apagados y sin color, además de flacucha.- dijo este.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que habían soltado lo que tenían en las manos y se habían ido acercando.

-Y tu, un chico que no atraería a una mujer de verdad en la vida, solo se fijan en ti las de poco cerebro Malfoy, mira como las que tienen algo de inteligencia no lo hacen.- dijo esta ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y con cada palabra que decían se acercaban más.

-Pues no es que sea muy diferente de ti, pues no he visto a nadie en su sano juicio que se atreva a estar a tu lado Weasley.- dijo su apellido en un susurro ya que sus labios estaban a poca distancia de los de ella.

-Veo que solo coincidimos en eso Malfoy.- dijo esta con el mismo tono que el chico antes.

-Será mejor que me acueste, no puedo seguir soportando verte.- dijo Draco pero en lugar de apartarse termino por hacer desaparecer la distancia que había y la beso, beso que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, beso que le demostró que después de eso no podría apartarse de ella.

Ginny no dudo en aceptar ese beso que él le daba, pues al igual que él lo había deseado muchas veces, y muchas más lo había soñado pero se negaba a aceptar que le gustaba ese arrogante, creído al que ahora le estaba devolviendo el beso como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Draco la cogió por la cintura y la apretó a él, mientras que ella le pasaba las manos por el cuello, se separaron por falta de aire, y en los ojos de los dos brillaba el deseo por el otro, pero no dispuestos a aceptarlo Ginny dijo:

-Creo que te acabas de convertir en uno de esos sin sano juicio.- dijo esta y él le respondió:

-Y tú en una que no tiene más de dos neuronas.- y así se volvieron a besar acercándose a la mesa, Draco la alzó y la subió en esta mientras seguían besándose.

-Debe de haber una tormenta enorme.- dijo Draco separándose un poco de ella para besarla ahora en el cuello.

-Y tú debiste de encontrar esas curvas inexistentes.- dijo esta mientras le devolvía los besos en el cuello al chico.

Los dos se fundieron en una pasión que ya no podían apagar sino estaban juntos, aunque como no estaban dispuestos a aceptar nada, siempre que se separaban lo hacían para decirse cosas que en realidad no sentían.

-Creo que debes estar apunto de vomitar.- dijo Draco cuando la comenzó a tumbar en la mesa y él se empezó a tumbar encima de ella.

-Al igual que tú.- dijo esta mientras le desabrochaba la camisa al chico que le quitaba la camiseta a ella.

Los dos se volvieron a besar, y Draco sonrió al ver que pasaba lo que él más deseaba desde su último año en Howarts, tenía a la menor de los Weasley, hay debajo de él, con las mismas ganas de ser de él como él de ser de ella.

Los dos se volvieron a concentrar en las ropas del otro sin dejar de besarse, al separarse Ginny dijo:

-Después tendré que lavarme por completo.-

-Pues lo haremos juntos.- dijo Draco besándola de nuevo.

-Draco ¿por qué has tardado tanto?-

-Tus barreras siempre estaban en alto.- dijo este y después de eso no volvieron a hablar, más que para decir su nombre en el momento de más desenfreno, después de eso de los labios de ambos salieron las dos palabras que se habían jurado jamás decírselas al otro.

-Te amo.-

Los dos se volvieron a besar, y comenzaron a vestirse, al pasar por el salón para ir a una de las habitaciones para seguir con lo que ambos deseaban, recuperar el tiempo perdido por idiotas se encontraron, con un Ron tumbado en el sillón abrazando a una Luna los dos dormidos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Parece que ellos se conforman con solo eso.- dijo Ginny.

-Yo lo siento pero prefiero un poco más.- dijo Draco mientras la cogió de la mano y se la llevo, al subir las escaleras se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos mientras se besaban.

-¿Qué cuarto?- pregunto Draco entre beso y beso.

-El del fondo.- dijo Ginny.

-Dios esto no es justo.- dijo Draco y decidió abrir la primera puerta que encontró, y resulto ser la habitación de Hermione, pero esta no estaba en esta.

-Bueno lo siento por Granger hoy duerme en otro lado.- y cerro la puerta con un hechizo, después la volvió a abrir y dijo:

-¿Cuál es el cuarto de Potter?-

-El de enfrente a este.-

Malfoy sonrió y dijo:

-Lo siento por Granger solo podrá entrar en ese.- y después hizo un hechizo para todas las puertas exceptuando la de Harry y con una sonrisa se giro mientras que Ginny se echaba en la cama para esperarlo

En otro lugar de la casa para ser mas exactos en la habitación de Harry este estaba mirando el retrato de sus padres, había perdido la oportunidad de verlos, no entendía por que lo dejaron cinco años encerrado en ese lugar estaba seguro de que si no hubiera estado allí, nunca podría haber vuelto, y eso no sabía si agradecerlo o no.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta este la abrió y se encontró con Hermione, que llevaba un camisón muggel que lo que menos hacía era cubrirla, esta estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Harry tengo un problema.- dijo esta.

-Pasa.- dijo Harry cuando recupero el habla.

-Bueno el caso es que me he quedado sin cuarto.- dijo esta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que Draco y Ginny están en mí cuarto, y no precisamente hablando.- dijo esta.

-Bueno pues duerme en otro cuarto.- dijo Harry imaginándose lo que estarían haciendo esos dos.

-No puedo, están todas cerradas.- dijo esta.

-¿Y qué hay del salón?- dijo este intentando que no se le notara demasiado que deseaba que hubiera un inconveniente.

-Ron y Luna están en este.- dijo Hermione.

-Baya al parecer, todos se han puesto de acuerdo.- murmuro Harry.

-Bueno pues quédate aquí, yo dormiré en el suelo.-

-No hace falta la cama es bastante grande y además hace mucho frío hoy.- dijo esta.

-Pues no pareciera que lo que tienes es frío, mira como vas.- dijo este ahora fijándose en su mejor amiga.

-Estas tú bueno para hablar, mírate a ti.- dijo esta y Harry se fijo en que estaba en boxers, y no se había dado ni cuenta.

-Yo, esto bueno da igual cada uno duerme como quiere.- dijo este, y se fue a la cama, y se echo en el lado derecho.

Hermione se echo en el lado izquierdo de mala gana, apagaron la luz y se echaron a dormir.

Para Harry eso era algo imposible, pues el sentir a la chica de la que estaba enamorado a su lado, moviéndose sin parar, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, mientras que lo rozaba, con sus piernas cada vez que se movía y haciéndole sentir un millón de cosas con cada roce que ella le hacía.

Y que no dejaba de moverse, Harry se giro para mirarla y le dijo:

-Se puede saber ¿qué te pasa, si no dejas de moverte no puedo dormir.- dijo este.

-Es que no puedo, mi lado de dormir es ese.- dijo esta enfadada.

-¿Y por qué no lo dices, a mi me da igual donde dormir, pero déjame hacerlo.- dijo este.

-A pues si no te importa déjame hay.- dijo esta y comenzó a acercarse para ponerse a ese lado, Harry se incorporó y se dispuso a pasarse para el otro lado, no sabían como habían acabado en esa postura, pero él se encontraba encima de ella con una mano a cada lado de esta, y ella justo debajo de él, los dos se miraron a los ojos, y verde y ámbar se mezclaron de forma inmediata.

Harry trago saliva, pues era la primera vez que la tenía en esa posición, y era imposible no desear quedarse así.

-Hermione, yo…- pero esta no lo dejo seguir.

-Shhhhh.- dijo esta poniéndole un dedo en los labios, y después comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, pasando a su cuello, y por su pecho, en una caricia que hizo que él chico cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de esa caricia.

-No digas nada, solo hazlo.- dijo esta y consiguió que él abriera los ojos, para fijarlos en ella.

Se fue acercando a ella y junto sus labios con los que más había deseado, y los dos comenzaron a besarse, como siempre lo habían deseado, él acarició su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

Ella siguió con el recorrido del pecho del chico, consiguiendo unos cuantos suspiros de placer del chico, que queriéndole devolverle la misma caricia comenzó a acariciarla a ella con delicadeza y tranquilidad quería disfrutar de cada parte de ella, de toda ella, y saber que ella lo disfrutaba como estaba seguro que él lo haría.

-Hermione, te quiero.- dijo este separándose de sus labios un poco.

-Lo se.- dijo esta y le beso un beso tierno y cargado de deseo.

-Perdóname, se que nunca debí de mentirte pero tienes que entender, que eso era muy importante para mi, yo quería conocerlos, estar con ellos, pero el deseo de volver a tú lado, de estar contigo, era más fuerte mucho más, y confieso, que nunca me abría perdonado el no haber vuelto a tu lado.-

-Tranquilo, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al estar aquí, el verte a mi lado, con tus ojos, mirándome como hacía cuatro años nadie lo hacía.-

-¿Y cómo es esa mirada?- pregunto este juguetonamente mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Llena de amor, Harry, igual que la mía ahora.- dijo esta y lo obligo a mirarla para que viera que era cierto.

Los dos se besaron, y en ese momento, se dedicaron el uno al otro, él la recorrió con caricias cargadas de un amor, que nunca confesó por miedo, al rechazo, cargadas de la pasión que guardo para ese momento, cargadas de ilusión, de deseos por cumplir, pero sobre todo de una promesa, la de estar siempre a su lado, y cuidarla por siempre.

La beso, y con cada beso le dijo lo que siempre había cayado, todos los Te amo que nunca había dicho y siempre había deseado decir.

Harry y Hermione se sumergieron los dos en un mundo que solo era de ellos y de nadie más, como tenía que ser (aunque alguien no quiera.), un mundo en el que ni Voldemort, ni las mentiras, ni el miedo, el odio, la desesperación existían, un mundo en el que solo había amor, deseo, pasión, desenfreno, felicidad y ellos dos nada más.

Un mundo en el que no solo ellos se sumergieron si no que Draco y Ginny también habían creado para ellos dos.

Al día siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertarse, y se encontró que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien se giro para encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de Harry, aunque este estaba dormido, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba feliz.

Hermione le acarició la mejilla consiguiendo que este abriera los ojos, y su sonrisa se ensanchara más:

-Buenos días.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Buenos días.- dijo Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Nos levantamos ya?-

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo esta mirando al chico.

-No vale tomate el día libre.-

-No puedo ya lo sabes.- dijo esta y le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dispuso a levantarse, cogió la sabana, pero Harry se levanto y se la quito, mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba a él.

Y ese fue el momento que su querido e inoportuno amigo Ron escogió para entrar a hablar con Harry.

-Oye harry te vas a venir hoy con noso… HERMIONE, POR DIOS.- dijo este cerrando la puerta mientras su cara se ponía del color de su pelo.

Harry cogió lo más rápido que pudo la sabana y se la puso a Hermione alrededor mientras decía el nombre de su amigo:

-Ron, ¿no te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?-

-Descuida a partir de hoy no se me volverá a olvidar.- dijo este desde el otro lado de la puerta, Hermione se echo a reír mientras se vestía para ir a su cuarto y cambiarse para ir a trabajar.

Después de vestirse todos, bajaron a desayunar, y cuatro de las seis personas estaban muy acaramelados, y eso a Ron y a Luna los dejaban un poco de lado.

Las dos semanas de plazo que Voldemort le había dado estaban a punto de terminar, todas y las noches Harry y Hermione habían dormido (recalco dormido por que eso fue lo que hicieron de verdad) juntos, al día siguiente sería la batalla final mejor dicho la segunda batalla final.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso no sabía que iba a pasar ese día pero deseaba que todo fuera bien, los que asistirían serían, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Sirius, Remus y él por supuesto.

Harry abrazó a Hermione, y se aferro a ella, y le dijo:

-Ten mucho cuidado mañana, por favor.-

-Tranquilo, el que tiene que tener cuidado es el que se enfrente a mi.- dijo esta sonriendo.


	6. La primera y segunda batalla final

Aquí esta el último capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno me dicen que les pareció por fi que un escritor sin comentarios ya sean buenos o malos es como un carnicero sin carne, es decir nada de nada.

Bueno me dejo de chistes malos y aquí os dejo el último capitulo.

_**La primera y la segunda batalla final.**_

Harry y ella se durmieron, pero en ese sueño algo les hizo recordar la primera batalla.

…………………………………..Sueño………………………………..

Harry estaba en el despacho de Mcgonagall esta lo había llamado pues se había enterado de que había estado saliendo durante todo el año de Howarts, por una carta que le había llegado avisándola de eso.

-Potter, ¿Ha dónde has estado yendo?-

-No se lo puedo decir.- dijo este sin mirar a su profesora.

-Pues espero que a mí me lo aclares.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Harry se giró bruscamente, pues eso no podía ser cierto él no podía estar en Howarts.

-Potter, dígame si ya destruyó todos y cada uno de los Horcuxes.-

Harry lo miró desconfiado y le dijo:

-No tengo por que decirle nada.-

-Potter Snape en realidad nunca estuvo del lado de Voldemort, fue algo que Dumbledore y él habían decidido anteriormente.- dijo Mcgonagall y Harry recibió el asentimiento por parte del cuadro de Dumbledore.

-Necesito saber que tal el ha ido.-

-Bastante bien, ya solo me queda un horcux.- dijo este mirando con odio a su ex profesor de pociones.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Snape.

-La serpiente de Voldemort, Naginy.- dijo este.

-Entonces ya no te queda ninguno, yo me encargue de ese horcux.- dijo Snape.

-Bueno si eso era todo lo que querían yo me…-

-Hermione, y Ron han desaparecido.- entró corriendo y diciendo Luna Lovegood.

Harry al escuchar esto la miro y le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Estábamos en el lago todos, cuando nos han atacado, a Hermione y a Ron se los han llevado, Harry han dicho que tienes que estar en la mansión Riddel, esta noche o morirán.- dijo esta mirando asustada a Harry.

-¿Qué hacían en el lago? ustedes tenían prohibida la salida del castillo.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Es que Ron y Hermione recibieron una carta de Harry en la que les decía que irían en busca de algo, que no me quisieron decir, en la nota decía que se encontrarían allí, a estos les pareció un poco raro, pero aun sabiendo que podía ser una trampa fueron creyendo que podrían arreglárselas bien.-

-Idiotas.- dijo Snape, y después añadió: - ¿a qué hora dijeron que tenía que estar allí?-

-Dentro de tres horas Harry, ha dicho que esta será la última vez que os enfrentéis.- dijo esta mirándolo algo asustada.

-Pues que así sea, esto se acabara esta noche de una vez.- dijo Harry apretando su varita en su bolsillo.

-Bueno vamos a avisar a la orden, tendremos que abrirte el camino.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Yo te guiaré por la casa.- dijo Snape y le puso la mano en el hombro y añadió:- no dejaré que te ocurra nada, llegaras hasta ellos, como mínimo te debo eso.- dijo este consiguiendo que Harry lo mirada extrañado por esa actitud.

Mcgonagall salió de allí, y Luna se fue en busca de Draco, Ginny, y Neville, por que ellos también irían.

Harry cogió dos trozos de pergamino y comenzó a escribir mientras que alguna que otra lágrima le caía, aunque no era el único pues el retrato de Dumbledore lo miraba deseando poder cambiarlo todo.

Harry dejó de escribir justo cuando Mcgonagall y los demás entraban para buscarlo, cogió la carta y dijo:

-Désela a Hermione y a Ron, cuando estén listos, pero solo si a mi me pasara algo.- dijo este extendiendo el sobre, mientras que Luna lo observaba.

Mcgonagall asintió y todos salieron de allí, llegaron a Hosmeade y allí se desaparecieron y llegaron a la mansión Riddel, justo en la puerta de entrada.

Snape cogió a Harry de la túnica, y Luna, Draco, Ginny, y Neville los siguieron llegaron a la puerta trasera, y entraron por esta, con mucho cuidado todos comenzaron ha andar por la casa, todos dentro de esta se iban a la puerta de delante para enfrentarse a los de la orden que los estaban atacando.

Snape los llevo a lo que eran las mazmorras de esa enorme casa llegaron a donde Hermione y Ron estaban encerrados, e iban a abrir la mazmorra donde ellos se encontraban cuando Lucyus Malfoy apareció y Snape aparto a Harry de la trayectoria de un hechizo, y se comenzó a enfrentar a él mientras ordenaba a Harry a seguir y no pararse.

Así lo hicieron, al entrar en esa mazmorra, Hermione y Ron sonrieron al verlos a todos allí.

-Dejad la cháchara y andando llegaran más en un momento.- dijo Snape con un hilo de sangre en el labio, les lanzó sus varitas a Ron y Hermione, y salió de allí.

-Parece que esta será la última batalla.- dijo Luna.

-Parece ser que si.- dijo Neville, y los demás asintieron, Harry los miro a todos y dijo:

-Bueno andando, que espero que esto termine pronto.- dijo este sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, por que no estaba seguro de poder vencer, lo único que deseaba de corazón es que ninguno de ellos saliera mal parado, lo que a él le ocurriese , le daba igual solo le importaba que ella y los demás vivieran.

-Hagamos un pacto.- dijo este y los miro a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hermione.

-Venga todos en círculo, poned vuestras varitas apuntando al centro.- todos lo hicieron y dijo:

-Decid conmigo Lazus pur promise.- todos a la vez dijeron el hechizo, menos Malfoy que no estaba muy seguro de que quisieran que él participara en eso y Harry sonrió y dijo:

-Venga Malfoy, si no lo dices no funcionara.- Malfoy los miro a todos sorprendido, y por primera vez en la vida sonrió de corazón dijo el hechizo, y de todas las varitas salió un rayo rojo como el que más, que se unió en el centro formando un fuerte nudo y en ese momento Harry dijo:

-El pacto será que todos volveremos con vida.- dijo este y a la de tres todos a la vez rompieron el nudo, y se fueron de esa mazmorra sin decir nada más.

Harry y los demás subieron detrás de Snape que les enseñaba el camino, llegaron a la entrada de la casa, y todos salieron de esta, todos menos Harry que no pudo, pues una barrera se lo impedía.

-No podrás salir de aquí, esto estaba pensado así, podrías entrar pero no salir, ahora míralos a todos por última vez.- dijo la voz de Voldemort desde detrás suya.

Harry se giro y se encontró con ese rostro que tanto odiaba.

-Bueno espero que de verdad esto se acabe hoy.- dijo Harry que ya estaba cansado de ese maldito juego en el que le había tocado participar como una de las piezas más importantes.

Hermione y los demás comenzaron a enfrentarse con los mortinfagos que hay afuera había esperándolos.

Dentro de la casa comenzó una batalla, en la que los miembros de la orden sabían cual sería su final.

Hermione fue herida por Bellaxtrix, de gravedad mientras intentaba entrar en la casa para ayudar a Harry.

-De eso anda, hay no entra nadie, aunque sería imposible que lo consiguieses.- dijo Bellaxtrix sonriendo.

-Una vez que acabe contigo veremos si es o no posible que yo me reúna con él.- dijo esta con odio en la voz, y total seguridad, aunque su mano izquierda estaba en muy malas condiciones.

-Veremos lo buena que en realidad eres.- dijo Bellaxtrix, y las dos comenzaron un duelo, muy equilibrado, pues Hermione se había estado entrenando en las artes oscuras ese último año, para ser de mucha más ayuda.

Remus por su parte se estaba enfrentando a Colagusano, con mucha diferencia de poder, pues estaba claro que Remus era mucho mejor que este.

Malfoy estaba enfrentándose a Crabbe y Goyle que habían ido a atacar a la menor de los Weasley los dos a la vez, y este se interpuso en su camino.

Harry estaba enfrentándose a Voldemort, y su único pensamiento era vencerlo, de una vez, para terminar con todo eso.

Harry lanzó un hechizo, pero Voldemort lo esquivo, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los dos sonrieron y dijeron:

-Esto se acaba aquí de una vez.- y de las varitas de ambos salió un rayo verde intenso que impactó cada uno en el otro, justo en el corazón.

En el momento en el que el rayo daba en Harry Hermione, entro en la casa para poder ayudarlo, quedándose petrificada en la entrada viendo como el chico con una sonrisa decía:

-Siento no poder cumplir mi promesa.- y el rayo verde le impactaba haciendo que una expresión de paz se reflejara en su cara, y cayera hacía atrás, pero Hermione no lo dejo darse contra el suelo, sino que corrió y mientras este caía lo agarro, cayendo de rodillas con el cuerpo de él en sus manos, y llorando.

Bellaxtrix entró corriendo, sorprendida de que esa chica hubiera podido con la barrera de su señor, pero al entrar y ver a Voldemort muerto dio un grito de desesperación que alerto a los demás.

Los de la orden entraron y se fijaron en lo que pasaba, los mortinfagos comenzaron a huir para no ser detenidos.

Lucyus, que se había recuperado de la maldición de Snape agarro a Bellaxtrix y se desapareció con ella de allí.

Remus se acerco a Hermione que estaba llorando mientras sostenía a Harry.

-Hermione, por favor suéltalo ya.- decía Ron mirando a su mejor amiga, sin poder evitar llorar.

-Noe s justo, es por nuestra culpa sino nos hubiéramos querido hacer los valientes esto no habría pasado.- decía la chica sin dejar de llorar.

-Hermione, por favor tenemos que llevarnos su cuerpo.- decía la profesora Mcgonagall dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por sus ojos mientras cogía a Hermione y la separaba del cuerpo de Harry.

-¿Cómo sobre pasaste la barrera Granger?- preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-No lo se, desee con todas mis fuerzas que él estuviese bien, que llegase a tiempo para ayudarlo, que me diera tiempo a ayudarlo contra ese maldito, pedí y roge que él estuviese bien, y de repente la barrera se abrió y al entrar los dos decían la maldición imperdonable.- dijo esta sin dejar de llorar y abrazada a Ron.

-Sino hubiésemos sido tan estúpidos.- dijo Hermione.

-Esto nunca abría pasado.- termino Ron llorando con ella.

-Rompió su promesa, no volvió con nosotros.- dijo Draco, mientras abrazaba a Ginny que no dejaba de llorar.

Luna miraba a Hermione y no era capaz de decirle lo que llevaba callando tanto tiempo, y menos ahora que se daba cuenta de que ella sentía igual que él, maldito idiota si se lo hubieras dicho, pensaba esta mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban sin poder controlarlas.

……………………………Fin del sueño………………………

Harry se despertó y se encontró con Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de allí pues ya no podía dormir.

El día se hizo lento para todos, estaban en la misma casa, y no hablaban nada, hasta que llego la hora de ir a Hosmeade, todos se levantaron a la vez, y harry dijo:

-Bueno ha llegado la hora.-

-Si, adelante campeón seguro que esta vez será diferente.- dijo Sirius animando a su ahijado.

-Eso espero.- dijo este sonriendo.

Se dirigieron a la puerta para irse cuando Draco dijo:

-Nuestro pacto.- todos se volvieron y este dijo:

-No podemos irnos sin hacer nuestro pacto.- dijo este y puso su varita hacía adelante.

Todos se acercaron he hicieron lo mismo, Remus, Sirius y Hannah no sabían que hacer y harry dijo:

-Haced lo mismo que nosotros.- los tres se unieron al círculo en los espacios que les habían dejado y dijeron el hechizo, ya dos veces hecho anteriormente, y Draco dijo:

-Todos volveremos con vida, pero esta vez seremos TODOS.- recalcó el rubio mirando a Harry.

A la de tres todos tiraron a la vez, y el nudo se deshizo en el aire, y Harry se giro para salir cuando Neville se puso a su lado y dijo:

-La pandilla Potter de nuevo a sus típicas broncas.- todos sonrieron ante esto y se encaminaron hacía la que sería una batalla más por la que luchar por sus vidas.

Llegaron a Hosmeade, y estaban todos juntos esperando a que Voldemort y los suyos aparecieran, escucharon un fuerte ruido de apariciones detrás de ellos, y todos se giraron para encontrarse con Snape, y todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix con él:

-No podíamos dejaros solos.- dijo Snape.

-Potter queríamos pedirte disculpas y decirte que estamos aquí para hacer que tu segunda oportunidad sea de verdad larga.- dijo Mcgonagall, Harry le sonrió pero no le pudo agradecer por que en ese momento escucho la voz que creía que no volvería a escuchar cuatro años atrás.

-Una vez más aquí estamos, parece que este cuento no se quiere acabar Potter.- dijo Voldemort.

-Tranquilo hoy tendrá su final créeme.- dijo este, y así dio comienzo la nueva batalla final.

Harry estaba solo en un claro luchando con Voldemort, que parecía que no había perdido el tiempo, y había mejorado mucho, pero él no se había quedado atrás, y ahora tenía una fuerte fuente de inspiración para no rendirse y luchar, y esa era Hermione.

Llevaban un largo rato luchando, sin ceder terreno el uno al otro, cuando los dos a la vez dejaron de lanzar hechizos, Harry se apoyo, en un árbol, le costaba mantenerse de pie, estaba muy cansado y no dejaba de sangrar, por una herida que tenía en su brazo derecho, con el que a duras penas podía agarrar la varita, tenía una herida en el labio, y tenía sangre en uno de los costados.

Voldemort no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, pero podía aguantar bien la varita, sonrió y dijo:

-Ahora le toca la entrada a alguien que te echaba mucho de menos.- el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y un frío congelador se apoderó de él, y vio como se iba sumergiendo en sus recuerdos más dolorosos, y comprendió que se trataban de Dementotes.

Harry intento hacer el experto patronun, pero no podía no tenía suficiente fuerza.

Hermione llego corriendo, para ver como Harry decía el hechizo sin que este le saliera, corrió hacía él y se arrodillo a su lado, Harry escucho como Voldemort maldecía a Hermione, esta lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Recuerda nuestro pacto, Harry todos con vida, todos.- dijo esta y le dio un beso en los labios.

Voldemort lanzó una maldición a Hermione, pero Harry la apartó y el la recibió por ella, cayendo en las rodillas de la chica y sintió como el dementor se acercaba más a él, y entonces escucho la voz de su madre y la de Hermione diciéndole:

-No puedes dejarlos solos, ellos dos te necesitan.-

-Harry te necesito a mi lado, yo sola no podré cuidarlo.- Harry abrió mucho los ojos para ver como Hermione se llevaba una mano al vientre y sonreía, y eso fue la noticia que más feliz le hizo, invoco a su patrónius, y se giró para encontrarse con Voldemort, su patrónius, se puso a su lado, y después comenzó a girar alrededor de Hermione como protegiéndola.

Voldemort miro a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Qué significa esa sonrisa Potter?-

-Que ahora no puedo dejarte ganar.- dijo este y levanto su varita con fuerzas renovadas que le daba la idea de que en cuanto acabara eso él, Hermione, y su futuro hijo podrían ser felices.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sabes me das pena, no entiendo, como has podido vivir siempre, odiando todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor, y quiero que sepas que el deseo de estar con mis seres queridos será lo que me de fuerzas para destruirte Voldemort.-

-El amor no sirve para nada, solo para hacerte débil.-

-Eso es lo que no entiendes, si no tienes nada por lo que luchar no tendrás un motivo para poder hacerte más fuerte y querer vencer a toda costa, nunca has aprendido esto, sin embargo fíjate en ti y fíjate en mí, yo soy más feliz que tú a pesar de todo lo que me has robado, y de todo lo que me has privado de conocer, yo tengo a una persona que me quiere y que me va a dar lo mejor que nadie me podía dar en esta vida, y tú estas solo, sin amigos, sin amor, sin saber lo que es que alguien te ame, y te aprecie, sin saber lo que se siente al recibir la noticia de que vas a ser padre, yo si se lo que es eso, y créeme cuando te digo que eso es lo que me da fuerzas para hacer esto, Avada Kedabra, no sabes la lastima que me das ojala y en otra vida si hay otra, puedas saber lo que es el amor.-

Voldemort, miró por última vez a Harry y le dijo antes de recibir la maldición imperdonable:

-Te equivocas yo si se, lo que es amar a alguien, pero no tuve tú suerte, nunca te has preguntado ¿por qué te escogí ti, eras el fruto, de la persona a la que más quise y de el hombre que me la arrebató, ese fue el motivo.- y recibió la maldición imperdonable, diciendo el nombre de la mujer que le quito las ganas de volver a querer a nadie:

-Lily Evans esa era ella.- y cayó al suelo, ahora si muerto para siempre.

Harry estaba un poco mareado y se dejó caer, y al instante se desmayó en los brazos de Hermione.

Ya había pasado dos meses de la última batalla, y en la madriguera lo único que se podía respirar eran nervios por todas partes, la señora Weasley, la madre de Hermione, y Petunia Dudley, ( si habéis leído bien Petunia Dudley) estaban de los nervios preparándolo todo para las doce de ese día, iban de un lado para otro, buscando cosas de las tres novias por todas partes.

Por su parte, Vernon Dudley, (habéis vuelto a leer bien), Arthur Weasley, el señor Granger, y el señor Lovegood, estaban dando una larga charla a los tres novios, que si ya estaban nerviosos ahora era el doble.

Harry estaba hablando con el señor Granger y con su tío al que Hermione le había obligado a invitar.

Ron, y Draco recibían los dos las charlas de el padre de Luna el señor Lovegood, y el padre de Ginny y Ron, el señor Weasley.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna, estaban muy contentas, la señora Weasley estaba pendiente de su hija, la señora Granger de la suya, y Petunia como un favor especial estaba con Luna, las tres estaban muy nerviosas pero ansiosas de estar ya con los tres chicos que las esperaban en el jardín de la casa para convertirlas en sus esposas.

Estaban todas en la misma habitación cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve llego con una cajita de cristal y una nota.

Hermione la cogió y sonrió al ver que era de Harry.

La nota decía:

_-"Hola no podía esperar para decírtelo, estas preciosa, se que es trampa, pero ya sabes que esto de la Legeremáncia se me da cada vez mejor y tú madre me ha dado una buena visión de lo hermosa que estas._

_Bueno quería decirte que te quiero mucho no lo olvides, y por consiguiente rogarte que no huyas sin antes haberme dicho el si, después ya me encargare yo de que eso no sea posible._

_Te amo mi princesa y te espero impaciente."_- Hermione sonrió y abrió la cajita y se encontró con seis rosas una de cristal y las otras de verdad, la de cristal era roja, y parecía que tenía luz propia, las otras eran muy hermosas pero no tanto como la de cristal en la cajita había otra nota y la cogió:

_-"Como abras adivinado, la de cristal es para ti, las demás reparte una para cada una, espero que no se enfaden por que la más hermosa sea para la mejor."_-

Hermione hizo lo que le había pedido mientras sonreía, incluyo la rosa de cristal en su ramo, y sonrió al ver que esta tenía olor.

-No vale, Ron no es tan romántico.- dijo Luna poniendo la rosa en su ramo.

-Ni Draco, Hermione cámbiame el novio.- dijo Ginny.

-Estoy segura de que nunca lo harías.- dijo Hermione.

-Que razón tienes aunque no sea romántico tiene otras cualidades.- dijo Ginny guiñándoles un ojo.

-Ginny hija pero ¿qué dices?-

-Créeme que Harry también.- dijo Hermione, y Luna las miro y dijo:

-Pues Ron en la cama los supera a los dos de seguro.- la madre de Ginny las miro y dijo:

-Chicas, no nos interesan lo buenos o no que son en la cama ellos.-

Y las chicas se echaron a reír cuando escucharon la puerta.

-Chicas, los chicos están empezando a creer que os habéis echado para atrás.-

-Pues no, decidles que ya bajamos.- dijo Hermione.

-Creo que voy a hablar un momento con Harry.- dijo George.

-Mientras este en el altar cuando yo vaya me da igual.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, tiene que estar alguien que se parezca a él, Fred tienes la poción multijúgos por hay.-

-George deja de decir tonterías y diles que ya bajan.- dijo la señora Weasley, y el chico obedeció.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los señores, Weasley, Lovegood y Granger, subieron para recoger a las chicas.

La primera en salir fue Ginny, y le siguió Luna, cuando Hermione iba a salir, Petunia Dudley la detuvo:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo esta rápidamente.

-Usted dirá.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Mira se que yo con mi sobrino no he sido la mejor de las tías, bueno en realidad no se ni como me invitó me imagino que tuviste algo que ver, solo quería decirte, que gracias, pero que por muy bien que me caigas como le hagas daño a mi niño te perseguiré y te lo haré pasar muy mal, ¿entendiste mi niña?-( no esta borracha ni se ha fumado nada, es que le ha salido la vena de tía protectora ya era hora aunque sea al final algo es algo) dijo esta mientras le arreglaba el vestido.

Hermione la miró sorprendida y le dijo:

-Alto y claro pero por eso no se tiene que preocupar.- dijo esta y Petunia la abrazo y le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por Harry, que estaba segura de que había sido mucho.

La boda fue una de las más bonitas que muchos habían visto, y saldría en todos los periódicos como era normal.

Luna se acerca a ellos y dice:

-Oye Hermione, hay algo que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde que esas extrañas personas se nos presentaron por primera vez.-

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-

-Tú y Ron nunca salisteis juntos, sin embargo eso era lo que tenía que pasar en séptimo año.- dijo esta.

-Tal vez lo cambiaron al final.- dijo Hermione y Luna no del todo satisfecha se fue al lado de Ron y siguió bailando con este.

Harry y Hermione estaban bailando cuando de repente ante ellos se aparecieron las tres personas vestidas de blanco, con su pelo igual que siempre y sus ojos igual de blancos.

Harry y Hermione se acercan a ellos y la mujer es la primera en hablar:

-Veo que esta oportunidad la han aprovechado bastante bien, los felicitamos,

Nosotros venimos para informaros de algo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado, nosotros somos el destino, y como este tiene tres caminos por eso somos tres.

El primero, es el de conocer y por lo tanto inventar para evitar, el que la orden escogió, el segundo es el que tu Harry Potter escogiste, el de no saber y seguir adelante, y el último es el que la orden escogió para ti, el de manejarlo.-

-Pero no lo hicieron del todo, pues en ese destino Ron y Yo tendríamos que haber estado juntos, y nunca fue así.- dijo Hermione recordando lo que Luna le había dicho.

-Si, pero eso paso, por que Dumbledore y nosotros lo dispusimos, Dumbledore murió por que Harry Potter tuviera una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, oportunidad que dependía de si conseguía amar de verdad a alguien, y así paso, confesamos, que nunca planeamos que fuera de ti de quien se enamorase, solo tenía que amar a alguien y ser correspondido, pues si no lo era, no le daríamos la oportunidad de volver solo para sufrir más, le dimos un plazo de cinco años, para que esa persona se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, si tú Hermione Granger en ese plazo no hubieras descubierto que amabas a Harry Potter, él nunca volvería, pero lo hiciste, y por eso, viniste a vernos, por eso fuiste a ese lugar, por eso tú fuiste la única en poder romper la barrera que Voldemort, invocó en la primera batalla, si tú no amases a Harry Potter, nunca lo habrías conseguido, solo que tú te negabas a ver esto, por lo visto considerabas que no podía ser cierto, y te lo negaste hasta que la carta que él te escribió te llego, hasta que estuviste segura de que él sentía lo mismo que tú por él, tú acallaste ese amor, por miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo, por eso nunca te diste cuenta ni nunca lo dijiste, aunque todo el mundo lo sabía.

Por eso Ronald Weasley, nunca lo intentó y se fijo en Luna Lovegood, por qué él se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos aunque tú no.- dijo esta mirándolos a ambos, y Harry entonces entendió por qué había sido enviado allí, era parte de esa segunda oportunidad, y abrazó fuerte a Hermione, por haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

Las tres personas tras Harry darle las gracias desaparecieron deseando que todo les fuera bien, y diciéndoles que ahora era hora de manejar ellos sus vidas.

Pues el jugar con el destino podría tener consecuencias no muy buenas para algunos.


	7. Un pqueño añadido

_**Un pequeño añadido.**_

………………………………Once años después…………………………

-Venga chicos o sino no llegareis.- decía un pelirrojo, a dos niños que corrían con unos carritos llenos de cosas muy raras.

Eran un niño y una niña de la misma edad los dos, la chica tenía los ojos azules y el pelo, rubio, mientras que su primo tenía el pelo rojizo, de ojos azules también.

Ron iba acompañado por Draco que llevaban a sus hijos a coger el expreso de Howarts, detrás de ellos venían sus respectivas mujeres, una con una niña de siete años, de edad de ojos grises, y pelo rubio platino como su padre, y la otra llevaba en brazos a un niño de pelo rojizo y ojos azules tanto como su hermana y sus padres.

Ron se acerco a su hija y le dijo:

-Nada de trastadas ya sabes lo que te dijo tu madre.-

-Que si papa lo que tu digas.- dijo la chica de once años mientras que ella y su primo sonreían por lo bajo.

-Y tú Marck nada de vuestras típicas bromas.- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su hijo.

-Si mama.- dijo el chico.

-¿Oye cuando llegaran estos?-

-Pues como no corran se quedan en tierra.- dijo un hombre de la misma edad de los otros dos detrás de ellos.

-Neville hola.-

-Hola chicos, os presento a Nathan, es mi hijo, empieza este año en Howarts.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Bien callado que te lo tenías no, no lo dijiste en tus cartas.- dijo Ron.

-Bueno, es que quería que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes.- dijo este.

-¿Te quedas ya en Londres?-

-Por supuesto, me dieron el traslado por completo.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos lo mejor será que vayáis subiendo al tren.- dijo Draco.

-Pero y Lily.- pregunto dijo el hijo de Draco buscando a la hija de sus madrina.

Draco miro a su hijo y recibió un codazo de Ron que le dijo:

-Al final los Potter y los Malfoy se acaban emparejando ¿qué te apuestas?- dijo este sonriendo.

-Ya me empareje con los Weasley, con los Potter no es tan degradante.- dijo este sonriendo de lado, y mirando a su mujer, a la persona que más quería en este mundo que por cosas del destino o saber de quien había acabado siendo una Weasley, la única Weasley de su generación.

-Oye ¿a qué esperan para subir al tren, Lily los esta esperando allí.- escucharon la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la estación llamándoles.

Ron se giró para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, Lily era mayor que los otros por tres meses, pero todos se llevaban muy bien pues la diferencia era tan mínima que no se notaba en nada.

Un hombre de pelo totalmente desordenado, y ojos verdes que tenían un brillo que nunca antes había tenido, iba andando abrazado a una mujer de pelo castaño, no tan enmarañado como antes, y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que de su mano un niño de ocho años iba cogido de la mano de su madre.

El chico tenía el color de pelo de su madre, y los ojos de su padre, también le había tocado tener el defecto de la vista y llevaba unas gafas tras los que ocultaba sus ojos verdes.

Al llegar donde ellos, todos se pusieron a hablar, y vieron como el tren se alejaba de ellos, mientras que sus hijos se asomaban y decían adiós.

-Potter, hiciste lo que te dijimos.-

-¿Por quien me tomas?- dijo este mirando significativamente a Hermione.

-Te pillo.- dijo Ron.

-Hubiese sido más fácil si ustedes lo hubiesen echo yo me quede con la más lista.- dijo Harry.

-El año que viene ya nos encargamos nosotros.- dijo Ron.

Cada uno se fue a su casa, y Harry al llegar cogió a Hermione de la cintura, y dijo:

-¿Qué edad tiene Jon?-

-Ocho, ¿por qué?-

-Me quedan todavía tres años.- dijo este un poco fastidiado.

-¿Para qué?-

-Para que nada me impida estar contigo a todas horas del día.- dijo este mientras la besaba.

Se separaron y Harry se fue con su hijo al jardín a jugar con las escobas, aunque para su mala suerte la que había salido a él en el quidich había sido Lily, a Jon le gustaba más estudiar.

Estaba dando una vuelta por el jardín cuando escucho la voz de Hermione.

-Dime.- dijo este.

-¿Dónde esta el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad?- pregunto con voz melosa, harry no se atrevió a contestarle.

Llamaban a la puerta y Ron fue a abrir, le resultaba raro que llamaran al medido día, fue a abrir, y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-¿Me dejas comer hoy aquí?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues que Hermione ya se enteró de que me salí con la mía.- dijo este.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No creerías en serio que no les iba a dar la capa y el mapa a nuestros inocentes hijos ¿verdad?-

-Así que al final si se los llevaron, bien hecho Potter.- escucho la voz de Draco que también estaba allí.

Todos se echaron a reír, y Harry pensó que nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado que su historia sería así, pues había aprovechado por completo esa segunda oportunidad, y todavía lo seguía haciendo, pues era lo mejor que le podrían haber dado nunca.

Sobre todo sus dos hijos y la que en una ocasión fue su mejor amiga, y ahora era su amiga, su amante su mujer y una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

……………………………Fin……………………

_Y esta es la historia y así se la he contado, espero que os haya gustado, buybuy y hasta otra._

_Lo de buybuy no esta mal escrito es que es mi forma personal de despedirme, es que en más de una ocasión me han dicho que se escribe de otra forma y no es que es personalmente mía._

Por cierto me deje un pequeño fragmento de la historia olvidado:

Hermione estaba rodeada de un montón de libros Harry se le acercó justo cuando esta se levantaba feliz de su asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa hermione?-

-Que ya resolví una duda.- dijo esta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que me acorde de que cuando te fui a buscar a ese espacio fuimos solo con nuestras almas, sin embargo nuestras varitas estaban con nosotros, y bueno no sabía como era eso posible.-

-Podrías haberme preguntado.- dijo el chico.

-Ya pero sabes que me gusta más resolverlo por mi cuenta, así que escucha, el motivo, es que en realidad esa barita era una forma en la que se representaba nuestra magia, es decir que en realidad no es que nuestra varita tuviera alma sino que nuestra magia creo una varita para poder ser utilizada en ese espacio.- dijo esta feliz de haber resuelto el único misterio que le quedaba por resolver.

-Nunca cambiaras.- dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo esta sonriendo abiertamente.

Ahora si este es el final.


End file.
